The Taming of the Miko
by Priss-hanyo
Summary: The men of the village refuse to court her leaving her sister, Kikyo, to the destiny of a spinster; the eldest must marry first.  That all changed with a visit from a Lord but would she go quietly or do what she does best, fight every step of the way.
1. The Shrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I got this idea watching the Taming of the Shrew with Elizabeth Taylor but this is not going to be a carbon copy. By the way, awesome movie, highly recommend you see it. Oh and I do not own the movie or rights, just incase.

I am going to try my hand at short chapters but not sure where the story will go or what twist we will take on this journey of the Taming of the Miko as I plan to let my fingers do the talking!

* * *

><p>The Shrew<p>

.

.

She peeked through the curtains on the top floor, watching her younger sister being pursued by suitors; her eyes narrowing as her father yelled for Kikyo to hurry and get back in the house. It wasn't that she, Kagome, was vain or anything but protocol dictated that her younger sister shouldn't be allowed out till she was married first. Not that she wanted a husband. She had no desire to give up her freedoms and be ruled by a man, decisions being stripped from her as if she were a babe once again. Nope she would rather die before she let that befall her and who cares if that meant her sister couldn't be married. How disgusting of her to willingly relinquish her freedom, like so. Indeed it was preposterous to assume or even hope that she, Kagome, would ever willingly go along with such a proposal having put her and her father at odds as he vainly tried to procure her a husband. Her shrew-ness and abrasiveness having spread through the village like wild fire, keeping all suitors away from her, much to her glee and her fathers dismay. She spun from the window her raven black hair flying behind her.

.

.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Based on your response, it will decide where I go with this story. (I do have several chapters line up already.) Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you!<p>

Priss ^^


	2. A Sisters Plea

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>A Sisters Plea<p>

.

.

"Father it's not fair!" wailed a distraught Kikyo. A young man had asked permission to court her but was denied by her father, seeing as her elder sister wasn't married yet. "She will never marry!" she cried again into her fathers arm. "Am I to become a laughing stock, a spinster!"

Kagome whirled into the room to see her father embracing his youngest daughter, his little pet, trying to comfort her. Kagome's eyes sparked in anger. "Not fair,' she replied calmly. "Tell me sister," she continued in her calm voice. "What is fair? That I become subservient to a man, no longer having a will of my own?" she continued.

Kikyo looked at her and nodded her head slowly. "Sister it is not as bad as you make it to be. He will provide for you, shelter you. Please, for me." She pleaded. Kagome smiled sweetly at her as if to acquiescence.

"Of course dear sister." She made to hug a smiling Kikyo and instead grabbed the nearest object a bottle of ink, dousing her in it. "NEVER! You must think me a fool!" and she spun out of the room leaving behind a tearful Kikyo dripping in ink. How dare they think that she would ever willingly be married. Kikyo would never understand, since she had no miko powers. But she- she had seen how other Miko's had become nothing more then a prize to their husbands a trophy to be shown off. Not her. Not ever.

.

.

* * *

><p>I wanted Kikyo for once to be innocent instead of the aggressor .<p> 


	3. Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Naraku<p>

.

.

He was no Professor of Education as he had professed himself to be to her father, of this Kagome was certain, as she watched Naraku wooing her younger sister. He sat on a bench in the courtyard next to Kikyo whispering into her ear, Kikyo blushing and giggling behind her hand at the things being whispered. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she watched from behind a bush, her sisters unabashed flirting, placing a hand on Naraku's arm and gently shoving him. She rolled her eyes at this. Was her sister that gullible to a man wiles? She was actually doing Kikyo a favor by not getting married.

What they spoke of she knew not as she left in a huff of anger that her sister was still being pursued and going along with it. All it meant to her was more pressure for her to get married. She would 'not' bend.

"Oh Naraku. I don't know what we can do about my wretched sister!" Kikyo whispered to him her eyes forlorn. She truly didn't want to become a spinster. She wanted a husband, she wanted love. Why didn't Kagome?

"I'll see what I can do." He answered; having no idea what he could do since none of the men in the village would go near her; even if paid. He truly loved Kikyo but there was nothing to be done till Kagome was married first. He sighed at a loss. At least he was here now providing with the support she needed no matter how futile.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review everyone on Chapter 1 and 2. I'm glad you all like Kikyo being good for once; it is tiring to see the girl the villain, she needs a break.<p>

**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, ForTheloveOfDally, ChaChaFinesse, Esha Napleon, Angel Ruvee.**

Priss ^^


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

.

.

It was a crystal blue sky, not a cloud in sight; the grass still held traces of morning dew as she stood in the midst of an open field. The breeze gently sent her raven black hair dancing behind her as she stood tall and proud the morning sun basking her in its warm rays.

She slowly lifted her arms tightening her grip on the wood bow. She reached back pulling out an arrow and narrowed her eyes as she notched her arrow and pulled back. Her heartbeat slowed as she slowly took a breath in, concentrating on her holy powers she pooled a small amount onto the first arrowhead tip. She took her last breath and held it, locking her target insight. 'There!' Release.

TWACK!

TWACK!

TWACK!

It was a clean shot all three going straight through the target bulls-eye and impacting into the tree behind it; one on top of the other. She lowered her bow a small smile playing on her lips. Her shots were always true.

This was her solitude, her sanctuary, her escape from what society expected. There was a time that this was not so. Miko's were not to marry, their only duty was to heal and protect villages from yokai's.; marriage was frown upon in their society. That was all changed by the alliance between humans and yokai's over a century ago.

She made ready to leave unaware that a pair of almond eyes watched her.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 3!<p>

**ForTheloveOfDally, Esha Napoleon, Angel Ruvee, Itachi Anime.**

Priss^^


	5. Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Goddess<p>

.

.

He passed through the woods in a slow pace to the village, enjoying the serenity that being in the woods could bring but on this day he wasn't prepared for what he would find and was glad that he had hid his aura. He came upon the scene truthfully by accident, the wind dancing in such a way to give him no trace of her scent.

Almond eyes peered out through the foliage, his attention drawn to a lone figure standing in the midst of an open field her raven hair dancing behind her in the gentle breeze. She was surrounded by dewdrops that glistened around her, the sunrays embracing her giving her the appearance of an ethereal being. Her stance was tall, proud, confident and determine; her bow held in delicate hands. He watched as she reached back and pulled out an arrow and notched it, a pink swirl appearing around her as she focused it to the arrow's tip. 'A Miko.' He watched in fascination as her body stilled as she took her last breath, her heart beat slowing.

TWACK!

TWACK!

TWACK!

If it were not for being a daiyōkai, he would have missed her shooting the three arrows in quick session, her aim true. He watched as a slight smile graced her lips, her eyes brightly shining in triumph.

His beast stirred.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing Chapter 4!<p>

**ChaChaFinesse, Angel Ruvee, Esha Napoleon, Itachi anime, ForTheloveOfDally **

Priss ^^


	6. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>The Visitor<p>

.

.

He arrived at the village as dusk approached. Deciding that he would stay the night, he headed to the nearest Inn. It had been a long arduous journey, one that he did not do often but when able to get away, was done. The peacefulness of the woods had always been his escape from the demands of his position. It gave him privacy, solitude and peace; here he was nothing more then another being passing through.

Coming upon the Miko on this journey was an added treat he had not anticipated and he took great pleasure in watching her gracefulness; even if she knew not that he was there. Visions of her standing amongst the glistening dew burned into his mind; images he would never forget. Even his beast had been moved.

He checked in, received a key for the night and got comfortable in the open diner. Choosing to sit in the back corner so he could see the coming and goings. Almond eyes quietly taking in the scene before him while ears listen intently to the village gossip, which seem to revolve around a certain . . . shrew? 'Interesting.'

As he sip his tea, which he had an affinity for, he was approached by a man with a proposition. 'Interesting indeed.'

.

.

* * *

><p>Feel free to guess; 'who' you think it may be. ^.^<p>

Thank you for reviewing Chapter five, you guys are awesome! I love feedback it truly is a motvator and when I'm not motivated I reread and think of those waiting on my next chapter to help push me!

**ForTheloveOfDally**~ ^.~

**Kin'ichi-Y**~ It is a great movie. ^_^

**Esha Napoleon**~ Thanks!

**Natsumi15**~ I'm sorry but I won't be making long chapters. I'm trying my hand at short and sweet! ^.^ But if you need something longer to read try Freshmen Year I should be posting Chapter 17 by the end of this week!

**Angel Ruvee**~ I'm glad you do! ^.^

Priss ^^


	7. Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Opportunity<p>

.

.

Naraku and several other suitors' who wish to pursue Kikyo had decided to join forces to figure out how to get a husband for Kagome. Once they dealt with her, then they would be free to fight for the affection of Kikyo. He wasn't worried about these other suitors having already won Kikyo's heart but they need not know that. Let them think as they will.

The problem they ran into while trying to find her a suitor was all the single men of the village knew of Kagome and had no intention of getting near her no matter the price. He had briefly entertained the idea of kidnapping her but knew that Kikyo, no matter how mad she was at her older sister, would be upset by this. Not to mention he really abhorred the idea of doing such a thing. The only chance he had was to ask a newcomer or a visitor but those chances were slim. They didn't get many new people or visitors in their small village but the Kami's must have been smiling down at them on this day for today an outsider wearing a white hankimono and hakama, hair pulled back into a pony tail with a mizuhiki was passing through their village.

They sent the Kami's there thanks and quickly decided that Naraku would be the one to talk, while the rest stayed back, waiting for the outcome. Naraku waited till he saw the stranger seated at the diner and walked over asking if he could join him. Then he proceeded to tell the stranger his proposition.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 6. I am truly glad that you are all enjoying these short chapters!<p>

**Angel Ruvee, ForTheloveOfDally, UnicornEva, Esha Napoleon, AngelRaven1**

Priss ^^


	8. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Yea, yea. I know a day late! ^_^

* * *

><p>The Proposition<p>

.

.

He sat in front of the demon considering where to start. When he had first seen him, at a distance, he thought it was a human male but it really matter not as long as they could find someone willing to take Kagome. The attire he wore gave no indication to his lineage, he seemed a simple demon and money would not go unappreciated he hoped. He introduced himself and the demon for his part never gave his name just nodded his head.

He told the demon of his true love and how they had already made plans for the future and could not wait to start their life together but that there was a problem. He then spoke of the elder sister. How she was not married as of yet nor had a suitor thus he could not court the younger one. He told him she was easy on the eyes and would make any man proud to have such a woman, which was true, if she would only shut up and look pretty. Then he told him if he would be willing to marry her right away, that he would pay him well for doing so.

~XXX~

Toga on his part was not interested in the man's proposition, having neither need nor a desire for a mate at this point in his life. He knew that the man left a great many things out but had no problem figuring out what was going on from the gossips he heard around him. The gentlemen called Naraku did however pique his curiosity about this maiden. How a single woman had managed to keep the men of the village on edge was intriguing to say the least.

He bid him goodnight, not giving him an answer. He had had enough, hearing all that he needed; not only from Naraku but also from the people around them; she was the talk of the village, to his amusement.

As he silently rested against the wall of his room, his one leg propped an arm resting on the knee he replayed the events of the day; finding amusement in the thought that a mere woman was keeping suitors away. As his mind finally started to descend into a state of sleep, an image of a maiden standing tall and proud, her black raven hair dancing behind her greeted him.

His beast paced restlessly.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm not quite sure if I like this chapter or not but I'll leave that up to you to tell me your thoughts.<p>

Thank you for your reviews! You guys have no idea how much your feedback inspires and pushes me to do better. Keep it coming!

**Esha Napoleon, Ken'ichi-Y, Angel Ruvee, ForTheloveOfDally, ChaChaFinesse**


	9. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

.

.

The next morning Toga was up preparing to leave the village, finishing the last leg of his journey before heading back to his court; they would be expecting him in the next few days.

He stepped out of the Inn ready to head out when he came face to face with the same man from last night. Naraku. He inwardly sighed, he had hoped that he had gotten the hint that he was not interested. He took a step forward and the man followed; he eyed the man barely narrowing his eye. 'Hn.'

As he took another step the man effectively blocked him. He visibly narrowed his eyes letting out a barely audible growl. He watched the man gulped but yet refused to move, his eyes pleading with him. This lowly human knew not who he was otherwise he would without doubt not be blocking him but staying out of his way.

"Please." he asked in a whisper. His eyes begged, pleaded with him as he clasped his hands together in nervousness. He knew that what he did was dangerous and that the demon could easily kill him for his arrogance but he had to try for the sake of Kikyo. He promised to help her and he intended to keep that promise.

He knew not why he felt compelled, but before he knew it he was nodding his head in acquiescence. "I promise nothing." He supplied as the man let out a sigh, brighten and lead the way to the maiden, who was known as the shrew, residence. As he followed he wondered about who this maiden was, that the man had fallen in love with, that he was willing to put his life in danger. Love. 'Keh.'

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for your reviews! Esha Napoleon, I'm so glad that you love the story I so hope that it continues to live up to your expectations. As always feedback is greatly appreciated and if you have questions please ask away!<p>

**Esha Napoleon, Beautiful-Liar360, Angel Ruvee**

Priss ^^


	10. Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Recognition<p>

.

.

Upon entering the residence he saw a maiden in the courtyard book in hand. She seemed gentle enough; it was hard to believe that she could be the shrew that they spoke of. He found nothing of interest about her; she seemed quite- docile.

She looked up startled to see him there and then a smile appeared on her face as Naraku stepped around him. "Naraku." She whispered as she courtesy trying to not show her joy at seeing him.

"Kikyo" he bowed and took her hand in his and placed a quick kiss on it.

So this was the love he spoke of. He would never understand human males and their taste in females, she was- simple. He spun around ready to leave, having seen enough and bumped into something, no not something some one-

"What the-!" she threw her arms out trying to grab something when she felt cool hands grip her upper arms. She quickly steadied herself and looked up to see almond eyes scrutinizing her. 'A yōkai!' And he still hand his hands on her; she smirked to herself.

Blue eyes glared at him in anger and then narrowed as a swirl of pink danced across his skin. Her, again! He had instantly recognized the aura from the Miko he had spied upon in the forest. Was- was she trying to purify him? He watched her in amusement go from anger to shock in a matter of seconds. He smirked to himself but remained impassive, barely arching an eyebrow at her.

He was now intrigued.

.

.

* * *

><p>Remember if you ever wonder about a delay on the next chapter check my profile; I will try to post a chapter at least twice a week.<p>

Thank you for reviewing chapter 9! _KissaBoony_, thanks for giving it a chance. I was once like you and couldn't see it either but after reading other fanfics with such pairings my eyes have been opened! _ForTheloveOfDally_, I completely hear you. This past week has been quite busy for me with yard work. That's why Freshman Year is late too.

**Esha Napoleon, KissaBoony, ForTheloveOfDally**


	11. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Anger<p>

.

.

Shock and confusion went through her; she wasn't even close to purifying him, only having used a miniscule part of her miko powers. She wanted to scare him, have him jump from shock; inflict a tinge of pain but he didn't move, not even a muscle. He just stood there watching her. She let out a growl in anger and frustration as she threw his hands off of her.

He was surprised that she did not show any fear of him. Even the maiden behind him had initially been shock upon seeing him and he even smelled a tinge of fear come off her but this human in front of him displayed none of those characters common to humans. She was defiant and he found it-

"Who let him in?" she snapped narrowing her eyes at the demon in question. She had originally run into the courtyard to push Kikyo away from Naraku. But her anger was now directed at the stranger before her, which she had not sense in the house and didn't even seem bothered by her reiki.

No one was answering her ire was growing. "Get out!" she growled out. "You have no business here!"

"On the contrary little Miko." He replied nonchalantly, watching her eyes widen in shock. He was truly enjoying himself, for the first time in a long time someone had the gall to stand up to him; even as a pup that had not happened.

Her mouth hung agape before she shut it tight. He contradicted her! HE actually contradicted _HER_! She was fuming at this point her miko powers becoming visible in her anger danced around her angrily. She was going to purify his ass out of her house.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm going on vacation and I can't guarantee that there will be another chapter posted before I get back. Please, expect something between April 16-20. BUT, I will try and post something next week, I just can not make any promises.<p>

Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 10! You guys are truly awesome!

**Esha Napoleon, Azumigurl, Itachi anime, ForTheloveOfDally, InkMaster**


	12. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Challenge<p>

.

.

Her ire rose as she watched him lean against the column and cross his arms a smirk appearing on his lips- waiting. Didn't he feel anything? She had not even put all her power into it but she was determine to get a reaction out of him and increased her reiki. He wanted a challenge she was more then happy to oblige him.

He was amused at her anger as her reiki washed over him. Obviously, she was not happy with his lack of reaction. At her current level it barely registered, if anything it only made him acknowledge it was there and nothing more. He was a daiyōkai; did she not realize that?

He felt her increase her reiki a bead of sweat dripping down her face, for her effort. She was really trying to get something out of him and he admitted to himself that her power was starting to sting but she could never hurt him. This was most entertaining but he now had a small situation.

She was challenging him.

.

.

* * *

><p>Felt like writing on vacation while everyone was in bed. It truly has been a challenge. When I pick up the computer I get the look. You know it the one that says put it down. Haven't even begun my other chapter for my other story.<p>

Your reviews are awesome, thank you guys! I'm serious when I say your reviews keep me coming back to write more for this story. Please, keep them coming!

**Azumigurl, Esha Napoleon, Itachi Anime, Angel Ruveee**


	13. The Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>The Demon<p>

.

.

She was challenging him the Inu no Taishō. He would like to think that he was amused and in a way part of him was, but then there was this other part of him, the demon. Which, wanted to rise to the challenge regardless of what he felt in the matter. The damn thing had a mind of its own and they didn't always see eye to eye on things.

'_Oh, she wants to play! Lets do so!'_ it purred to him.

'**No. She is a mere human.' **He responded.

'_Ah, but she is no mere human she is a miko and a strong one at that!' _it stated. _'Lets-_

'**No.'**

Just then her reiki increased, startling him with its strength and momentarily giving his demon the chance it needed. He felt it grin as it shoved its way forward.

.

.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm back home and it was a great vacation thank you all for your patience. And thank you all for your reviews, I love them all!<p>

**Esha Napoleon, HalfDragonLover, Aqua Cahill, Veraozao, Baby joc, Asumigurl**

Keep them coming!

Priss ^^


	14. Trepidation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Trepidation<p>

.

.

She had finally gotten a reaction but it was not one she had expected, far from it. When he opened his eyes to look at her, his eyes where no longer the color of rich almond but had been replaced by red, a feral smirk on his lips appearing as he took a step towards her.

She was startled, shocked, nervous and maybe a tinge afraid; almost losing control over her power as she took an involuntarily step back, but when the demon in front of her smiled wider at her reaction her fear was replaced with anger.

Was she nervous about his change sure, who wouldn't be but did he truly think her afraid? '_HA!'_ She would show him who should be afraid and let out a growl as she took a step forward, giving him pause.

It was not in her to yield, especially to a man! She could not and would not lose, she had nothing to gain by losing and everything to lose or so she thought.

If only she had understood what she was doing, how her very action would be construed in the demon world.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm not to sure if I like this chapter you let me know what you think.<p>

Thank you for reviewing Chapter 13; Loving them, please keep them coming!

**HalfDragonLover, Esha Napoleon, Itachi anime, KissaBoony, Veraozao, ChaChaFinesse, Aqua Cahill.**

Priss ^^


	15. Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Struggle<p>

.

.

The bitch didn't know when to back down; the demon had surely thought that she would upon his change but instead the opposite had occurred and it sent a thrill through the demon. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

He increased his aura, enveloping her in it and watched as she valiantly fought back; her ample chest heaving with exertion, strained against her clothes. She quivered where she stood as she tried to keep her footing under the demon's aura. He wanted her to submit, needed her to submit but she refused, gritting her teeth and took another step towards him, deep blue eyes narrowing as they meet his red probing eyes.

Oh, she was a delightful little thing and he couldn't help thinking some naughty things he would love to do to her.

'**Enough!' **Toga snarled to his demon. What had gotten into his demon? **'You will do nothing of the sort to the miko.'**

His demon projected nothing but innocence back to him and smiled, while shrugging his shoulder. _'I have no idea, of what you speak of.'_ it said with a smirk on its face.

Just then the miko's knee's buckled and she started to fall; shocking the demon and giving Toga the chance he needed.

.

.

* * *

><p>Glad you guys are liking the story so far! Loved all your reviews, I actually went back and read them taking idea's from them. Thanks Itachi anime!<p>

**Esha Napoleon, Itachi anime, KissaBoony, Veraozao, scorpioprincess18, seri glaze, Asumigurl, HalfDragonLover.**


	16. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Safe<p>

.

.

She hadn't meant to. She had tried to fight it. But his aura was stronger then she had anticipated. She did managed however to take a step forward even surrounded by his aura, which made her smile internally. But she may have pushed herself a little to far by doing so, for before she knew it her vision was blurring and she was falling.

She knew she was going to hit the ground and was prepared for the pain; there was nothing she could do stop her fall, her energy being spent. But then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

Barely holding on to consciousness she managed to pry her eyes open to slits. Seeing who had caught her, she let out a sigh of gratefulness and let her self go limp succumbing to the darkness, secure in the knowledge that she was safe.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews! You guys really know how to make a girl happy! Please, keep them coming, I do so love your feedback!<p>

**HalfDragonLover, Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, scorpioprincess18, Angel Ruvee**

Priss ^^


	17. Ookami

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Ookami<p>

.

.

He was stunned, shocked, and worried; it had been a long time since he felt her reiki so hostile. Every yōkai that lived in the village could feel it too and were glad to be nowhere near her; they feared her power. With no regard for his safety, he quickly ran over only to walk into Kagome collapsing and barely catching her in time.

His concern eyes searched her face only to see her staring at him momentarily before her lids fluttered closed. He cradled her in his arms, holding her tight against him. 'What had happened?'

That was when he felt the other aura- inu-yōkai. His eyes flashed in anger as he found his target. He had been so focused on Kagome that he had missed the other aura. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thought it would be Toga, huh? Gotcha didn't I. ^_^ Thank you for your reviews and for putting my story on alert. I really do appreciate your feedback, it pushes me to do the unexpected! So, please review and let me know your thoughts!<p>

**Veraozao, scorpioprincess18, Angel Ruvee, Esha Napoleon**


	18. Agitated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Agitated<p>

.

.

He had made the move to catch her but was beaten to her. Now, this shouldn't have bother him but he couldn't help but feel resentment towards the mangy wolf cub that was now holding the girl.

He closed his eyes and not listening to what was being said, shut out the babble and the sounds of his demon howling in anger- at him? No, not at him at- the wolf. . .? Why would it be angry at the wolf and why was he himself becoming agitated with the wolf. He needed to sort out what was going on with himself and his demon; it had been acting up the moment he stepped into the girl's home.

"What did you do to her?" the mangy wolf growled at him.

Toga's eyes unnoticeably narrowed as he took in the ookami holding the girl, who should have known just whom he was speaking too. He would fixed that problem first, then check on the girl and last figure out what was going on with his demon.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am loving you guys all for your reviews! Please feel free to let me know your thoughts or what is your thinking of the story so far! It really inspires me to be more creative! Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 17!<p>

**Scorpioprincess18, Veraozao, tinabug, KissaBoony, 2featherbraids, Esha Napoleon, HalfDragonLover, XzCrimsonTearszx**

Priss^^


	19. Intervening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Intervening<p>

.

.

Kikyō saw where this was going and quickly left the side of Naraku and ran over to Kōga to intervene; he had always been so protective of Kagome. "It was not his fault," she quickly told him, "she was the one who started all of this." _'Where was father?'_

Kōga looked at her startled but yet not so startled. This was Kagome they were talking about here, the girl was headstrong and he himself had first hand experience with her stubbornness.

That was when he felt the quick pulse of reiki from the Inu-yōkai sent his way; confirming not just what Kikyō had said but also informing him of just whom the Inu-yōkai was that he had growled at.

'Fuck.' This girl always had a way of having trouble find her. He mentally rolled his eyes; he should have minded his own business.

Kikyō seeing that the atmosphere wasn't as hostile walked back to Naraku and looping her arm through his, left. _'Father owes me.'_

.

.

* * *

><p>I know these short chapters can be trying but appreciate that you guys are sticking with me. Thank you for your reviews on my last chapter!<p>

**HalfDragonLover, Veraozao, kookookarli, Esha Napoleon, scorpioprincess18, Aumigurl**


	20. Access

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Access<p>

.

.

Toga approached the ookami who took a step back clasping the girl tighter in his arms. He quickly reigned in the impulse to strangle the mangy wolf, while his demon growled. Shutting his demon off, he mentally shook him self.

He stopped in front of the ookami and keeping his eyes on him, he quickly accessed the girl. Hearing a steady heartbeat he calmed down, she was in a deep sleep; most likely restoring her reiki. He mentally growled at him self at his concern for the Miko. '_This girl means nothing to me.'_

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the reviews on Chapter 19!<p>

**HalfDragonLover~ **_Glad I could help, and thank you for your wonderful compliment!_

**Veraozao~ **^.~

**Esha Napoleon~ **^.~

**Itachi Anime~ **_Thank you!_

**KissaBoony~**_ Thank you for your review; it warmed my heart to read your words._

**Asumigurl~ **_Will do!_

**Angel Ruvee~ **_I'm glad and if you ever have any questions please ask!_

Priss ^^


	21. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Understanding<p>

.

.

Kōga watched as the Inu no Taishō stared at him waiting, impassive. _'What was he waiting for?'_ Realization dawn, "I'm Kōga prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, Lord." He supplied.

"Hn." So the pup did get the message. '_Good.'_ "You will not share this information." The last thing he needed was for the village to get wind of his presence. He could already envision the chaos of those coming to beg for an audience with him. There was a reason he escaped court when he could.

"Yes . . .?" Kōga paused not sure what to call him. "What shall I call you?"

It was not a name that his subjects knew and usually only those close to him, family, but it would have to do for now. "Toga for now will do."

"Yes- Toga." He felt uncomfortable calling the Inu no Taishō by such a familiarity but did as was told. "If you wish my Lord-" he heard a low growl and corrected himself "Toga. If you will, I will lay down Lady Kagome and we shall search out her father."

The Inu nodded his head in acceptance as he followed the ookami keeping a wary eye on the wolf's hands.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them all!<p>

**Itachi anime, Veraozao, 2featherbraids, HalfDragonLover, Esha Napoleon**


	22. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Awake<p>

.

.

She awoke to find herself on her bed. Startled she sat up trying to remember what had happened and how she got here only to recall sending her reiki at the Inu. At the thought she smirked but then she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, as she stared up at the ceiling.

Someone- no. Not someone, a yōkai had actually stood up to _her_, a Miko. There was actually a man out there, regardless that he was a yōkai, which would and could stand up to her. The very knowledge made, against her will, her heart skip a beat.

Why had he? Most would have left once she started but not he. She narrowed her eyes in contemplation as her lips pressed together. He was a yōkai and would it not give him more prestige to have a trophy, no less a Miko on his arms to parade about? Her eyes narrowed in anger at the thought. _If _he thought to do such to her he had another thing coming.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. It was time for supper, she quickly got up checking herself over before heading down. She was famished and looked forward to the quietness of supper with family.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your review guys and sorry for the delay in chapter. It was a busy weekend of celebrating our ten-year anniversary and our daughter's birthday!<p>

**Esha Napoleon, PinkSlytherin, Veraozao**


	23. Supper

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Supper<p>

.

.

She mentally growled as she sat down at the table. This could not be happening to her. Upon entering the dining room her father had stopped her and told her to refrain from doing anything foolish. She was stunned at first not understanding why he would tell her such a thing until her eyes fell upon their guest sitting at the table with her family.

She felt her eye tick at this. She went to her place at the table, _he_, standing up as she went to sit, her seating across from him. Anger simmered just under the facade she presented as he inclined his head in acknowledgement of her presence and she plastered her best fake smile on her face.

How was he here and at the family table? As was Naraku of course but that was a given as it was not his first time sitting with them since becoming Kikyo's instructor. She listened to her father offer a small blessing for the food, the health of the family and for the safe travel of their guest.

The blessing for his safe travel by Mr. Higurashi surprised Toga it was unheard of for a human to do such. Humans tended not to be thankful for anything a demon did. Well, accept for when they left then of course they were thankful. After the blessing was done they began their meal.

Inquiries were made to his being in the village, which he informed them of being an emissary for the Lord of the West and _no _he had never met the Lord. Which would be true if he had been an emissary. The questioning then went into if he had a family and how they fare.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am glad that so far you are all enjoying the read. Please continue to leave feedbacks with comments and suggestion. I greatly appreciate it and it truly gives me ideas and inspires me. Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming!<p>

**Veraozao**

**HalfDragonLover**~ Thank you and she did! ^_^

**Esha Napoleon**

**KiriKatana**~ I am glad you like my story!

Priss ^^


	24. Facade

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Feeling good today so felt like posting another Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Façade<p>

.

.

By this point Kagome had tuned out the conversation around her, intent on figuring out what his game was when she overheard her father asking if he had a family, she let out a chuckle at the thought of someone marring him before she could stop herself and looking up saw everyone staring at her. She had not meant for that to slip out and quickly explained that she had been thinking of the kit and his antics.

Toga knew it for what it was, a bold face lie. She did it quite well and convincingly, for her family, that is. But he knew better and slightly narrowed his eyes at her. What was so funny about that question? He had no desire to call her out in front of her family and thus let it go- for now.

For her part she quickly asked to be excused for a moment, with the promise that she would be right back. She walked off with a light step, a plan in hand.

Toga watched her leave wondering what her game was. Oh yes, he knew without a doubt she was up to something and if she thought he bought into her little façade, like her family had earlier, she would be greatly disappointed for he was above reproach when it came to façade's.

Kagome quickly made her way to the kitchen and seeing it was clear made her way to the food that had been placed on the counter to be sent out. She knew the order of the placing well and quickly grabbing and dicing the red pepper added it to his soup. _'I wonder if dogs like pepper.' _She chuckled to herself. He wouldn't know what hit him she smirked as she used her reiki to hide the pepper scent.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review, they had me smiling like a goof! Please keep them coming. ^_^<p>

**HalfDragonLover**~ Your right it is never a good idea.

**Veraozao**~ hehehe

**Esha Napoleon**~ Thanks!

**Llebreknit**~ I never heard of that movie, 'Kiss me Kate'. But I looked it up last night and, "_OH MY GOSH!"_ I want to watch it! The manhunt begins to find myself a copy, to watch!


	25. Red Pepper

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Red Pepper<p>

.

.

She rejoined the family, quietly taking her seat. It would seem she hadn't miss much in the conversation. Everyone must have been apologizing to him for her out burst, while she was gone. She mentally shrugged her shoulders not caring one way or the other; her fun was about to begin soon.

Shortly after taking her seat, the next course came out. Soup. She let a pleasant smile appear on her face. Of course to those around her it would seem she was just please with the choice of food coming out. Her family knew how Kagome was fond of soup and hoped that this would appease her, keeping her calm and from doing something foolish.

Kagome on the other hand was bubbling with excitement that she was struggling to keep a tight reign on it. She felt his eyes on her watching her every move; this would not do, she had to calm herself. She closed her eyes and found her center and taking a breath thought of the peaceful meadow she practice her archery in. After another deep breath she finally found her center, exuding calmness.

Toga watched her take a deep breath her clothes slightly straining across her chest. His beast chose at that moment to make its self-known. **"She is strong to be awake so soon."** Toga had to agree. This had pleasantly surprised him as well. A cough from Mr. Higurashi brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes, we were speaking of family." He answered.

"I am currently unmated." He stated as he quickly spooned a mouthful of soup.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe. . . . I know. I know, but have no fear the next chapter is only a day away!<p>

I am please that you guys are excited as what is to come with the red pepper! Keep them reviews coming i _love_ them all!

**Esha Napoleon, HalfDragonLover, Veraozao, llebreknit, CityOfFallenAshes**

Priss ^^


	26. Tongue a Wagging

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Tongue a wagging<p>

.

.

The moment the soup hit his tongue he knew something was wrong; it burned and he felt as if his tongue was on fire!_ 'What the hell kind of soup was this!' _he accidentally let out a whimper his mouth open, tongue hanging out trying to cool his poor abused appendage.

Everyone stopped, frozen in place some with a spoonful of soup half way to their gaping mouths, all eyes on Toga. Except for Naraku who dropped his spoon like a hot potato, looking horrified at his soup as he turned pale.

"Toga?" asked Mr. Higurashi as he gave his daughter a sharp look. He knew without a doubt that his daughter was behind this.

'_So that was his name!'_ she thought eyes dancing in merriment before she was confronted with her next dilemma. She could no longer pretend her innocence in this. Oh this was just too _priceless!_ She hadn't been sure if dogs had a dislike for peppers but this just confirmed it for her; he truly looked the part of a dog with his tongue a wagging! With that last thought she lost it, laughter filling the room.

Toga narrowed his eyes as he took in the laughing girl with tears streaming down her face; she had been behind this! He growled a warning in her direction his eyes narrowing, while almond eyes flickered to red and back.

Kagome looked up startled but couldn't suppress her laughter and then he leaned forward. "Eeep!" she shoved her chair back and took off running. Maybe- just maybe she had gone too far.

.

.

* * *

><p>I really had fun writing this chapter and couldn't keep from laughing, hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the review guys please keep them coming and llebreknit, I have Kiss me Kate coming to me from Netflix! Woohoo! Watching the older version. ^_^<p>

**Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, llebreknit.**


	27. Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chase<p>

.

.

He had to admit part of him was pleased that she was still feisty and not afraid of him after their first encounter but he could not believe that she would stoop so low. No- Yes, he could believe it. When he growled at her in warning the girl paused for only but a moment then had the audacity to continue laughing at him.

His eyes unnoticeably narrowed at this, his glare intensified. _'Did she truly not fear him?'_ **'No, she does not.' **His demon said with glee. He agreed, that had never happened to him, _to them,_ before but then again he usually didn't pretend not to be who he was but even then humans were afraid of yōkai, right? So he did the only thing he could to show her that he was a threat and leaned forward which elicit an eep and had the girl running from him. **'A chase!' **his demon shouted in joy as he growled in anger. What was wrong with this girl and his demon?

First mistake was putting peppers in his food. Second mistake was running from him, one never ran from an Inu it encouraged a chase and he and his demon were up for it but for different reasons. He excused himself with what dignity he had left after his slip of a whimper and went in pursuit of the human miko; her family quietly following.

.

.

* * *

><p>I saw Kiss Me Kate this weekend and I did find it funny, thanks for the recommend llebreknit! Thank you so much for the reviews guys please keep them coming, I love them all! <strong>Esha Napoleon, llebreknit, Veraozao<strong>


	28. Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Trail<p>

.

.

As fast as she ran she erased her scent so he could not find her- she hoped. Did she regret what she had done? Part of her wanted to but the defiant part didn't. She would be lying if she hadn't enjoyed his shock expression, tongue lolling. She let out a chuckle, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth; she had to be as quiet as possible otherwise he would find her and who knew what a pissed off yōkai would do to her. She needed to get outside and let nature cover her sounds.

He quickly followed, knowing without a doubt which way she went; the air being overly pure for it not to be her erasing her scent. He was no mere yōkai after all. He was a daiyōkai very few could hide from him. Not to mention he could hear her frantic little heart a flutter as she ran and the escape laughter. His eyes narrowed at that as he growled, he is chasing after her and yet the wench is still laughing at _him_?

He had never had a female defy him or treat _him_ like this before, they always where submissive and obedient little things; nothing like this frustrating _girl_! Attacking him then poisoning him with. . . with. . . ? It clearly wasn't poison but it might as well have been. His tongue still burn and the taste had yet to leave his mouth.

He slowed down as he heard her go outside and turn to follow her. It was strange thing that her family had yet to say anything to him. Oh well, they were the least of his concern. First being that impertinent girl, then his demon. When did everything become a game to it suddenly?

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review guys, loved them. Your reviews are a motivator don't ever think it is not! Please, keep them coming. <strong>Llebreknit, Veraozao, CityOfFallenAshes, Angel Ruvee, Esha Napoleon.<strong>


	29. Stick

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Stick<p>

.

.

She could feel him right behind her as she ran out the doors. _'Crap!'_ What kind of demon was he; she should have easily lost him when erasing her scent but that hadn't stopped him. _'Oh Kami!'_ He was catching up and fast and by the feeling of it her family was closed behind.

She knew that neither her dad nor her sister would be stepping in any time soon to neither help her nor stop the Inu. If anything they would take pleasure in her displeasure. Her eyes narrowed at the thought as she tried to find an escape or anything for that matter that could distract the Inu from her.

That was when she stumbled, literally, over it. Stick? Would this even work? It had to if the neighborhood's dogs were any indication. Oh this was going to be fu-

SLAM!

Startled she looked up to see a very pissed of Inu heading right for her, eyes flashing red. _'Crap and double crap.'_ She took a step back, hands in front of her as if in surrender, trying to buy herself time. "Wa- wait!" she shouted but it wasn't slowing him down.

That's when it happened. He paused and slightly cocked his head at her and she swore she saw a smirk appear as her eyes grew wide and she was falling back. She flailed her arms in an attempt to stop herself from falling but she knew it was useless as she was immersed in cold water. She had completely forgotten about the stupid pond! To make matters worse the stick she had been holding came down on her head.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay update. Was out of town visiting family; had a blast! Thanks for your reviews, love them!<p>

**Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, HarrySlytherinson, autumnannette19**


	30. Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Daughter<p>

.

.

He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. She had it coming after everything she had put them through thus far. This was a long time in coming and he had no shame in openly laughing at his daughter Kagome along with Kikyo and Naraku.

There she sat unceremoniously in muck that she had stirred up, the stick floating next to her. The laughter cut Kagome deep but she refused to let them see that she was hurt by it. She narrowed her eyes and her aura pulsed in anger around her. This was supposed to be her family, no matter the fact that she cared not for marriage and pushed all suitors away.

She slowly pulled herself out of the pond; her ebony locks plastered against her face as her dress clung around her legs. She pushed past Toga, forgetting him for the moment as she growled at her family giving them pause. '_How dare they laugh at her!'_ She stomped past them, making her way to her room.

Mr. Higurashi wasn't bother by his daughter anger having gotten used to it over the years. What he was more interested in now was getting the yōkai to wed his daughter. He wasn't worried about the yōkai status and being an emissary wasn't a bad thing. What really got his attention was the fact that he was the first male to stand up to his daughter!

How to get the yōkai to agree to a marriage was another thing. Would the yōkai even consider it? Once his eldest was married his lovely youngest could finally be wed as well. Everyone would be ha-ppy. . . well, maybe not everyone but his youngest would be as would he and hopefully his oldest would be eventually. What father didn't want their daughters, all of them, married?

.

.

* * *

><p>Angel Ruvee, I love the Ouran Host Club it is hilarious! Thanks for the review guys, it really makes my day and continues to inspire me!<strong> Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, Veraozao, Angel Ruvee<strong>


	31. Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kin<p>

.

.

Tōga watched on in shock losing all merriment that he gained out of the miko landing in the water. Not that, she didn't have it coming and it did stop him from having to duel out his own form of punishment.

The whole situation had been quite amusing actually and he did let a small smirk play upon his lips until her family openly laughed at her predicament. That is what had ended his enjoyment; the complete disregard they had for their own kin was shocking.

Even his demon was up in arms about it; that had taken him aback; he hadn't expected it to want to act in her defense. He himself had felt bad for the girl as well but not to act in her defense.

But the thing that really got his attention was the small glimpse of hurt he saw in her eyes before it turned to anger. The betrayal she felt from her own family cut him deep and he refused to take part in it. Inu were very close by nature and one did not laugh at their own kin in front of outsiders.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a growl coming from the miko as she pushed past him, barely giving him a glance as she stomp past her family and back into the home. He didn't know whether to be impressed or irked. Impressed that she gave a very Inu like growl or irked that the human had ignored his very presence.

He let out an inaudible growl as he followed her in, heading for his guest room. What had started as getting her back had turned into his demon wanting to protect her from her family, him feeling her pain of betrayal and to end it all he was annoyed at her for ignoring him. This had not gone as planned.

.

.

* * *

><p>Glad you guys are all loving the story thus far! I'm loving all the reviews. Please keep it coming and for those who read Freshman Year, it has not been forgotten I hope to have some chapters ready come this August. <strong>Esha Napoleon, Aqua Cahill, CityOfFallenAshes, Dark 16EtErnIty z8, llebreknit, Veraozao.<strong>

Priss ^^


	32. Suitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Suitors<p>

.

.

She pulled the string taut as she aimed done the arrow shaft to her target and released. It was a beautiful morning the rose pink light of dawn softly envelope her as she practiced. This was the escape she needed and successfully carried out since her father forbidden her off the premises two days ago, all in retaliation for refusal to listen to his idea for a marriage proposal.

She got back at him in her on way. Refusing to leave her room for meals, then of course she snuck out today to her one place of absolute freedom. Her family didn't even know of her little sanctuary that she had discovered when the marriage proposals started coming in when she turned sixteen. Of course, there were many in the beginning thinking they would be the one to win her over but all had failed.

'Ha!' she thought as she remembered all the failed suitors. She knew without a doubt that they didn't love her, it was the fact that she was a Miko; it was a status enhancer for the suitor to have one of her kind. Yes, she considered herself a separate breed from the rest; she was human but yet not.

But then, her father had to bring up his latest idea for a suitor. The moment yōkai had left her father's mouth she refused to listen any longer. She let out a growl as her aura crackled around her in anger, yōkai. What was her father even thinking mentioning such a thing? Did he not realize what a symbol that would be for a yōkai to have a miko as his wife, to command as he wished, to parade around his status. He would have more status then even a human having her would.

'_The yōkai arch enemy of the past now owned by a yōkai.'_ The war may be over but for a yōkai to have a miko even in marriage gave them prestige it would be like capturing one which in theory is what one would be doing marrying her. It would elevate their status to that of the Inu no Taisho. . . no above that. That would be the only reason yōkai would want her.

It wouldn't happen, it couldn't. The yōkai who came in the beginning had given up so would this one and even as she thought it an unbidden image of Tōga appeared. One that had plagued her since that night her prank went south and try as she might she had not been able to shake that dratted image of Tōga _not_ joining in merriment at her failure.

.

.

* * *

><p>I made this one a bit longer then the rest but still under five hundred hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for your continue support and reviews. It truly encourages me! <strong>Esha Napoleon, llebreknit, CityOfFallenAshes, 2featherbraids, Veraozao.<strong>

Priss ^^


	33. Persuade

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Persuade<p>

.

.

He had been in the middle of trying to persuade Toga to marry his daughter when there was a knock on the door informing him of her disappearance. Drat that girl in her timing, he was sure he could get the yōkai to marry her if he could just convince him of her worth but now the meeting was over.

He should have known that forbidding her from leaving the premises wouldn't work and because he asked the servants not to interrupt him in his meeting with Toga. She had a head start to where? Who knew?

XXXXXX

Toga was surprised by the fathers offer for him to take his daughter off his hands and marry her. The man was willing to give him money and even some of his lands if he would take her, which of course none of it he cared for.

The problem was he truly didn't care for a mate nor did he have any inclination on changing his mind. He had centuries to live still and if he had his way would not be married for quite a while

'**But you are wrong.' **His demon had finally decided to speak up; having had enough of sitting back and watching.

'_What do you mean, wrong? _ _We have no need of a mate nor is there one of our equal.' _ His demon chuckled at him crossing its arms a smirk appeared on its face.

'**There is one.'** It smoothly replied. Toga mentally rolled his eyes at this. Out of all times it was now in the middle of a meeting with a human that it chose to speak and makes its desire's known.

But before he could ask whom it spoke of there was a knock on Mr. Higurashi's study. Conversations put aside for now; attention was given to the knocker. The miko had left the premises. Meeting was over as her father got together some men to go find her and bring her back.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry about not posting anything Friday but had to spend two days cleaning the basement carpet from an incident. Thank you to all who are following my story and leaving reviews. The reviews are awesome and I love knowing what ya'll think! <strong>CityOfFallenAshes, Momo1991, Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, llebreknit.<strong>

Priss ^^


	34. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Search<p>

.

.

Toga watched the men amused as they searched high and low for the missing Miko. He could have told them that it would be useless to find her since she was a Miko but he held his counsel; smirking as the failed search party trailed back in. He watched dispassionately as the men grouped together discussing what to do next when Mr. Higurashi headed his way.

The search for his daughter had proven useless. The men had searched everywhere they could think of, even going into the forest that surrounded the village but they had yet to find even a hint of his daughter. Blast that girl and her reiki, he had no doubt that that was how she had managed to make herself disappear making it even hard on the yōkai he had looking for her.

He looked over at Toga who was watching everything that was going on a look of smugness on his face, which took Mr. Higurashi aback. Why would he be smug unless he- knew something?

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the tardiness? Its actually getting hard to write with all these munchkins at my house 247! No time or peace for me and my thoughts. Come on August! As always your reviews pump me up. Originally I had not intended for the miko to go AWOL but once some of you mentioned it I was like why not? So keep your reviews coming! **Nikel's lover, Momo1991, Esha Napoleon, Verazao, llebreknit and xauroragoddessx.**

Priss ^^


	35. Insight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Insight<p>

.

.

He quietly and stealth-ly headed into the woods taking the same path he had used on his way into the village. He had no idea that he had given himself away to the girls' father. Of course he knew where the little vixen was. After all it was her he had come across in the woods on his way in.

He stifled a growl as he continued further into the woods. He originally had had no intentions of helping in the search for the miko and had every intention of walking away but. . .

"_Toga, do you think you can help us?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he stopped in front of Toga. Something told him the yōkai knew where his daughter might be._

_Toga stared at the human contemplating his answer he knew what he wanted to ask him. But after pausing for that moment to think he decided that, no, he would not help. She was not his problem but before he could say a word his demon spoke up again. **'Yes, we will help.'**_

'_No we will not.' Once again Toga found himself taken aback by his demon. Since the girl his demon had been jumping in when not wanted or needed._

'_**She is the one.'** His demon stated._

'_The one. . .?' That was not the response he was expecting. 'You find her our equal?' The thought had never occurred to him._

'_**Yes, have you not felt it?' **his demon smirked in the knowledge that he knew something and his other half didn't, which in itself was unusual._

_A cough brought Toga back to the situation at hand the human still standing in front of him waiting on an answer. Without another word he nodded his head and left the premises heading for the miko._

No, he did not realize that _she_ was whom his demon spoke of when he had mention that there was one that was their equal but now that he thought about it he had to admit he was intrigued with the idea; she was headstrong, stood her ground and had no fear, which would be good traits for a Lady of the West but there was one problem. Would she see him as alpha and bend to his will or fight him every step of the way?

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh happy day! Yes another chapter just for you all; my way of apologizing for the delay on not posting one Monday and last Friday. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!<p>

Priss ^^


	36. Contentment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Contentment<p>

.

.

She was filled with peace as she prepared for the coming dusk. She had originally planned to head back home before now but found that she was not ready to. She truly had no desire to deal with her father at this moment and have him destroy the serenity she found herself in; perhaps tomorrow she would return and deal with it . . . perhaps.

She quickly collected some twigs, and started a small campfire and prepared the hare she had caught earlier for her supper. After she placed the hare over the fire she laid out her bedroll on the grass and rested on it, enjoying the display of colors in the sky as the sun slowly began its descent behind the trees.

As she watched the pinks, purples and oranges that dance across the sky she re-enforced her barrier. She had no idea if her father would send out a night search party but she wasn't going to wait and find out. So far they had not come out far enough nor had they been able to sense her. Her father should have known better by now; she would not be found unless she wanted to be.

No one had ever been able to find her, even the yōkai that he included in his search parties had _always_ failed. _'Toga?' _No. There was no way he would search for her and even if he did he couldn't possibly- no yōkai had ever been able to- could he? No. No. No. She shook her head physically and mentally, there was no way she was going to let _him_ ruin her night!

Really! There was truly nothing to worry about at the moment, only to enjoy the stars that were starting to make themselves known in the darkening sky.

.

.

* * *

><p>So here's Friday's chapter a day late. I was busy working on replacing the fabric on the deck furniture. They say the fabric used on the outdoor furniture is supposed to withstand the sun. NOT! Anyway, enough about my project hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review I love to hear what you all think so far.<p>

Priss ^^


	37. Disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Disturbance<p>

.

.

He quickly made his way further into the darkening woods until he finally reached the same spot he first glimpsed the Miko. He slowed down and made his way into the brush only to meet a barrier. He paused startled as he backed away not wanting to alarm her to his presence.

'**Clever mate.'** His demon stated proudly.

'Hn.' He studied the barrier for only a moment longer before pulling out Tessaiga.

xXXXx

Kagome pulled her eyes away from the twinkling stars above as she sat up and tilted her head in the direction of the slight disturbance she felt from her barrier.

'Hm.' it really was barely a whisper and her barrier still stood as if never being touched. She quickly flared out her reiki and found herself alone in the woods. Whatever it was, was gone? She continued studying the area and made her decision.

She grabbed her bow and arrow and headed in the direction of the disturbance better safe then sorry she always said.

.

.

* * *

><p>Here's Monday, sorry for the delay major cleaning going on here. As always please review and let me know what you think; I'll have Friday's Chapter out in a bit. Thanks for the review. <strong>Esha Napoleon, animefan141, Verzozao, Allison 1 and brooke kuran.<strong>

Priss ^^


	38. Staying Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Staying Calm<p>

.

.

He hid his aura as he watched her from above. She was studying the area he had come through the barrier. He hadn't left any clue that someone had entered from there and was rather impressed with her keen sense.

She gently laid her hand against the barrier checking for any breakage and found nothing; she re-enforced the barrier before starting back when she felt something.

He watched as she spun around her raven black her flying behind her as she looked beyond the barrier a smiled played upon her lips as she parted the barrier.

'**Him**** again!'** his demon growled. Toga agreed he had thought that after the wolf had left Mr. Higurashi's premises he would be done with the cub but here he was, yet again. He watched as the wolf entered the barrier, anger coloring his vision till he got himself in check. 'How had the wolf known where to find her?'

He listened to the conversation intently trying to ascertain if the mangy wolf was trying to seek her hand as well. His demon prowling back and fourth in his mind demanding they take out the competition but he had learned patients over the centuries and would not act brashly until he was assured of the situation.

Although he knew all this he could not help but imagine the wolf's demise and slow death at his hand; he placed his hand on Sō'unga readying himself. Only to freeze as he learned that the wolf wasn't here on his behalf but on his mate's to check on their friends well being.

Toga watched her as a chime of laughter left her at her friend's concern for her safety. They didn't speak for long before she was sending him off to be alone once again. **'We still could have killed him.' ** His beast grumbled. _'Hn.'_

He watched his future mate settle in for the night and decided that he would give her and himself this one night of peace.

.

.

* * *

><p>All right ya'll. I may not have any access to the Internet next week. So expect something on the 23 of July but maybe if we're lucky sooner. I don't know if I like this Chapter, I've rewritten it three times now; maybe I need to rewrite it again? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for your review on Ch37 everyone! <strong>Esha Naploeon, Veraozao, TearsDrippingDown<strong> and **Nikel's lover.**

Priss ^^


	39. Daybreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The word 'Bitch' in this chapter is not to be construed as a derogatory or profanity word. It is actually to be used as it once was meant to be; in reference to a female dog. Dog breeder's still refer to their female dogs as bitch while the male dog is refer to as sire.

* * *

><p>Daybreak<p>

.

.

He hadn't slept a wink; not that he needed that much sleep anyways but- it would have been nice. He just couldn't get over the idea that he had. . . _no._ His demon had found their mate. He was sure he had many centuries ahead of him before they found her but here he was watching his future mate sleep. To top it off he knew he had a battle ahead of him with the Miko.

He looked down from his perch in the tree above her to find her still asleep as dawn began its approached. The question now was how to make her agree to mate- marry him? Her father though he begged for him to take his daughter did insist that his daughter went _willingly_.

'**The best bitches are the hardest to catch.'** His demon added encouragingly. _'Hn.' _His demon did have a point but there was still the how.

xXXXx

She languidly stretched, the rays of the sun beginning to hit her sleeping form. It was time for her to wake up and oh how she protested it. She had no inclination to deal with her father today but she knew she must return eventually and better sooner then later.

She curled back into a ball hoping to get a few more minutes when she had this overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. She sent her reiki out to her barrier and still found it sound and no one around. So why this foreboding feeling?

She slowly opened her eyes to a slit to find a pair of black boots standing only six inches from her face. This couldn't be good, she once again sense no one around but that didn't make sense those boots were not hers and as she watched she saw one of the boots tap impatiently.

"I know your awake." He huffed in exasperation.

'_Him!'_

.

.

* * *

><p>So I have Internet connection where I'm at, lucky you! But I am visiting family so no promises for Friday but I will do my best! Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming! <strong>Nikel's lover, Esha Napoleon, Sango37, llebreknit, Veraozao, TearsDrippingDown, 2featherbraids<strong>


	40. Dogs and Their Sticks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N:** I wanted to clarify the reference to the word 'Bitch' used in Chapter 39. It was not to be construed as a derogatory or profanity word but as reference to a female dog; which is the proper use of the word till it became the word that people most recognize it for today as a profanity. Dog breeder's still refer to their female dogs as a bitch while the male dog is refer to as the sire. I apologize for any who may have taken offense to the use of the word but please note it was not meant to be malicious. (A/N has been added to Ch.39.)

Please be assure I have no intention of using vulgar language finding it would be beneath Toga, after all he is not Inuyasha with his uncouth mouth and Kagome she may be a shrew but I don't think she would be vulgar either.

Without further adieu. . .

* * *

><p>Dogs and their sticks<p>

.

.

She did the only thing she could do she sent a rush of her reiki at him throwing him back ten feet and quickly got to her feet. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?" she snarled.

He slowly got to his feet startled that she had caught him unawares and thrown him. Fighting off his demon, that wanted to teach her who was Alpha and have her submit, he made eye contact. He truly did like the idea his demon was yelling at him to do but he knew that would not be the way to go.

She watched him get back on his feet and make eye contact, a rim of red around his iris. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip waiting for his response. Instead he slowly started approaching her. She knew she didn't have long and did the only thing she could think of. She bent down and swiped a stick from the ground and held it out in front of her tauntingly, hoping that this would work. Waving the stick in front of her she internally smirked as the Inu yōkai attention was caught. _'Gotcha!'_

One minute his focus was on her the next his demon usurped him and was now taking charge and his attention was now on the stick being waved by the Miko. Toga had had a feeling that this wasn't going to go as he planned as he watched a smirk appear on her face as she cocked her arm.

She added some reiki into her throw to get the stick to go further. "Fetch!" she hollered in glee as Toga took off after it. She quickly dropped the barrier and grabbed her bow and arrows and made a run for her home.

Toga vainly tried to fight his demon for control as it took off for the stick. _'Stop!'_ He yelled as they ran into the forest. Damn that girl could throw and far too. _"STOP RUNNING!'_

'**Why? We must get stick.'** His beast answered back continuing to make their way further into the forest.

Toga rolled his eyes. While his demon had his bright moments there were times like this when his inner demon still behaved like a pup. _'We have been tricked.'_ He stated calmly. His demon slowly came to a stop waiting for Toga to finish. _'She is leaving the area and fast.'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Yes, another Chapter out already! I wanted to get it out before Friday just incase Friday did not pan out. Let me know what you think not sure I like how it came out. Thank you for all your review guys, you all have been awesome! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, Esha Napoleon, Kate <strong>and** Allison.**

Priss ^^


	41. Bad Doggie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Bad Doggie<p>

.

.

She ran fast having added a bit of reiki into her legs to give her endurance and a faster pace. She had no clue how long it would take Toga to get back control from his beast chasing the stick and at that mere thought she couldn't help but laugh again. It had really work! _'Dogs, y_ō_kai or not were all the same!'_ She thought with another peal of laughter.

xXXXx

'_Damn that Miko and her tricks!'_ Toga thought as he once again was in control; his demon having retreated bewildered that he had been so easily tricked. They had wasted time chasing the stick, getting his demon to hear reason and now she had a good head start on them.

But he had an advantage that she knew nothing of and quickly summoning his sphere he shot off after her.

xXXXx

To say she was startled was the understatement of the year. One moment her path was clear the next a smirking yōkai was standing in front of her, arms crossed staring her down. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she slid to a stop almost crashing right into him; her hands flying to her chest, she tried to calm her pounding heart.

How was it possible for him to get ahead of her! There was no way unless- she had no time to finish her thought as he walked towards her. She quickly backed away, not knowing what to do she desperately looked around and grabbed the nearest thing, a stick. Vainly holding it out in front of her she waved it at him.

He paused midstride tilting his head to the left, shocked that she would attempt to pull that on him again so soon. He grabbed the offending stick from her eliciting a gasp from her and a smile from him.

Before she realized it she had backed her self into a tree, leaving no room for an escape. So, she did the one thing she could in such a predicament. "Bad doggie!" she yelled as she punched him on the nose eliciting a yelp from him.

.

.

* * *

><p>LOL, I don't know why but I just find the whole idea of Kagome yelling bad doggie hilarious! Hahaha. Hoped you all enjoyed this bonus chapter! Please keep the reviews coming! <strong>Esha Napoleon, Momo1991, Kate, Veraozao, Itachi Anime, 2featherbraids <strong>and **guests!**

Priss ^^


	42. Squirrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Is it best to refer to his inner self as demon or beast? Thoughts?

* * *

><p>Squirrel<p>

.

.

Before she could stop herself a giggle escaped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands she tried to stop the rest from bubbling out of her but much to her dismay, then amusement, they spilled out. Oh, this was just priceless! Once again, he behaved as one would expect from a dog when bopped on the nose.

He snapped his head up at the peals of laughter coming from the little Miko. The little wench was bent over holding her stomach, tears streaming down her face while she laughed at him. _Him_ the Inu no Taisho, he couldn't believe it no one had ever laughed at him. This, would not do.

Kagome looked up at the sound of a growl and halting her laughter watched Toga eyes flickering from almond to red, that was not a good sign but- it did open up another opportunity. One that she had _no_ doubt would work. In a voice full of excitement and amazement she said, "Squirrel!" pointing behind him.

His demon immediately took control. **'Squirrel!'** his demon yelled in glee, spinning around and looking for the squirrel that the Miko so kindly pointed out to them. _**'She wasn't that bad.' **_It thought. Toga let out a growl as his demon bounded off in the direction pointed out. _'Trick!' _he snapped. This time much to Toga's surprise, his demon stopped, spun back around just in time to see the back of the Miko disappearing into the woods.

.

.

* * *

><p>So, not to happy with the chapter; let me know your thoughts. Thanks for the totally awesome reviews on Chapter 41. <strong>Llebreknit, astrallumiere, CityOfFallenAshes, Itachi anime, Esha Napoleon, kate, Dark 16EtErnIty z8, Matsuo Hotaru, Momo1991, Madskill101, Veraozao, Allison 1, buzzk97<strong> and **2featherbraids. **You guys totally made my day rock! Priss ^^


	43. Consent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor The Taming of the Shrew.

* * *

><p>Consent<p>

.

.

He paused before following the Miko wanting to make sure his demon was firm in its decision for them. _'She lacks decorum.' _Toga said. **'What she lacks in decorum, she makes up in strength.' ** His demon returned. _'She is wild.'_ He stated. **'We shall be the one to tame her.'** It replied back. _'She is human.' _ He finished. **'She **_**is**_** ours!' **It declared. _'Hn.'_ That she was and he quickly followed after, it was time to tell her.

xXXXx

'_Kami!'_ she could see the brick wall with the top of her roof poking up; she was almost there. _'Just a bit further-' _ "AHHH!" she screamed as she was pulled to a stop a claw hand grasping her upper arm, holding her in place. She looked up into almond eyes swearing to herself she saw laughter in them as they turned neutral, betraying nothing.

"Your father has consented to your hand in marriage." He slowly stated, watching her narrowed eyes go wide before narrowing again. "It is true Miko, as I have stated." He finished, waiting for a reaction as she withdrew internally before stormy blue eyes met his almond ones.

"_You-" _she hissed as she poked him hard on the chest adding a bit of her reiki into it, "how _dare_ you assume that _I_ would marry _you_?" she growled out at him. "I refuse." She finished deadly calm.

"Mi-" he started.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me." She snapped. She needed to get out of here and fast. Throwing her hands on her hips, her face going stern, she yelled, "Father!" and pointing her finger at Toga, "This man-" and took of running for the wall as Toga spun around to face her father.

She quickly got to the door in the wall and entering it she waited with glee until the last moment before slamming it in Toga's face and locking it. She backed away slowly, a grin appearing on her face as she suddenly spun around arms held out laughing.

.

.

* * *

><p>In this Chapter I did take a small scene from Taming of the Shrew with Elizabeth Taylor. Did you notice it? I'm glad that you all loved the humor and found it funny. Thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 42! <strong>2featherbraids, Madskill101, AshesAndDreams, CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown, Rose Haven, xauroragoddessx, Itachi anime, nipi, la canelle, HarrySlytherinson, Esha Napoleon, llebreknit, kate, KissaBoony, <strong>and **Veraozao.** Please, keep them coming I love hearing from you guys on how I'm doing! Priss ^^


	44. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Forgive Me<p>

.

.

As suddenly as her laughter had begun she stopped, the growling of the Inu catching her attention. She casually walked back to the door and with a smirk on her face she listened to him pacing back and fourth.

"Kagome!" he growled from the other side of the door. He was truly trying to be a gentleman but his patience was growing thin with the girl. He took a deep breath, "Come Kagome, lets be adults about this." He calmly stated, "you need a husband and I happen to be in need of a mate."

"Just because I am without a husband doesn't mean I _need_ nor _want_ one." She hissed back. "Your proposal has been refused. Good day." She finished, making to leave only to stumble back finding her path block by _him_ yet again. _'Ugh!'_ She was about ready to scream, no man had ever been this stubborn before. "Move." she growled.

"No." he answered back. He was done being patient with her, she was going to be his mate and that was that. **'Agreed!'** his demon joined in, having had enough of her games.

'_Fine.'_ So he wanted to make this hard. _'Forgive me.'_ She mentally cringed at what she was about to do. "Bad cat!" she yelled as she pointed. A startled Buyo looked up at Kagome only to see a red eye yōkai heading straight for it. Hair rising on its back it hissed at the Inu as it took off running an excited demon right behind it.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, I have no idea where the idea of using Buyo came from, it just wrote itself in; poor cat, a victim to my writing! LOL. ^.^ Thank you for your wonderful reviews and great ideas! <strong>Sailor DarkestNight, Rose Haven, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, Madskill101, xauroragoddessx, kate, Itachi anime, 2featherbraids, nipi, Veraozao, la canelle, Allison 1 <strong>and** llebreknit.** Priss ^^


	45. White and Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>White and Fluffy<p>

.

.

Kagome was startled to see a beautiful, white, fluffy dog now chasing her cat. What had happened to Toga? One minute he was in front of her and the next he was a- a- a dog? A true. No kidding, white as snow dog. A grin appeared on her face as she relaxed and watched him bounding after her horrified cat. She covered her mouth as she began to giggle, he had to have the softest fur and dare she say it, she had a desire to run her hands through it?

Toga rolled his eyes as they chased the blasted cat up a tree and sat down looking up into the leaves trying to locate the feline. He was a bit surprised that she would sacrifice a cat's life like that but at least she hadn't lie this time. As he pondered this, his demon spoke up, **'I'm done playing.'** It said. Toga was caught by surprised that his demon had taken the initiative. _'Truly?'_ he asked. **'Yes.'** It responded. **'She thinks she is now safe.'** It finished with a smirk; while the unaware girl continue to smile and giggle behind them. Had his demon planned this? Well, there was only one question left.

To be a dog, or not to be. . .

.

.

* * *

><p>Happy Monday! Seriously, kids are back in school and the house is once again all mine. So much easier cleaning and running errands by ones self but I digress. I am over joy by the positive responses my story has thus far received. You guys have some great ideas and I'll see how to fit some of them in! Thank you all for your reviews! <strong>Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, zauroragoddessx, la canelle, Rose Haven, Matsuo Hotaru, Itachi anime, TearsDrippingDown, nipi, Madskill101, Veraozao, kate, <strong>and** LADY SILVERFOX.** Priss ^^


	46. Sneaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Sneaky<p>

.

.

Kagome watched with amusement as the white fluffy dog wagged its tail and continued into the bushes nearby sniffing the ground. _'Wow.'_ She really was going to have to use the cat more often if this was going to be the results. She mentally patted herself on the back as she made her way to a bench, safe in the knowledge that the Inu was now preoccupied.

He slowly made his way through the shrubs until he was right behind her. Oh, this was going to be good. He couldn't wait to carry out the plan they came up with. Payback was a dish best served cold and boy was she going to be if everything worked out.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking over to where she last saw Toga the dog and noticed he was- gone! She had only closed her eyes for a moment; heart racing she sat up straight and narrowing her eyes searched for him. _'Oh no!'_ Maybe he was now stuck in his form unable to transform back. How would she explain that to her father? Worse yet, how would she explain to the Inu no Taishō about his emissary? _'Ugh, that good for nothi-'_

"WOOF."

.

.

* * *

><p>Yeah, bonus chapter- kind of. Actually making up for not putting a chapter up on Friday. ^.^* Thanks for your continue support, your reviews and for those who continue to read my story; you all are awesome! <strong>Xauroragoddessx, Kate, Itachi anime, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, HarrySlytherinson, 2featherbraids, Rose Haven, <strong>and **CityOfFallenAshes. **Priss ^^


	47. Woof

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Woof<p>

.

.

He watched with amusement a foot behind her as she focused all her attention and reiki in only one direction, his last location. He would have to fix that later if she was to be the Lady of the West but for now it would make it easier for him to get his revenge on her.

He leaned forward and was rewarded with a scent he had never smelled before on a human no less a demon, morning dew on a crisp morning with jasmine. It was fresh, clean, and his demon rumbled in delight. He mentally sighed; it was now or never and never, was _'not'_ an option. With a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face he finished what she started.

"Woof." He whispered by her ear as he left a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek where he licked her; she was expecting a dog after all.

He was not disappointed by her reaction as she screeched spun around, hand flying to her wet cheek and stumbled as she took a step back from him and went right into the pond, again. Before she could surface, Toga was transformed back and was now sitting on the vacated bench waiting, a smirk lightly dancing on his lips.

Kagome felt the rush of cold water soak into her clothes and hit her skin, sending a shiver through her as she flailed her arms to bring her self back to the surface. _'That good for nothin' mutt!'_ She growled to herself as she broke the surface only to see Toga now sitting in her spot watching her his eyes dancing in merriment. She continued her glare as she got her feet under her.

Toga watched on in amusement as she turned her back on him and valiantly fought through the muck to keep her balance as she teetered through the pond to the opposite side.

She continued her trek through the pond all the while muttering about pain in the butt, insufferable dogs that were clueless to the definition of no. She looked up to see that she was no more then four feet away from the bank, when it happened.

He watched as she suddenly went down with a yelp and a splash, stirring up more of the muck. He fisted his hand and placed it over his mouth biting into his index finger to keep from out right laughing at her but that all changed with a whimper.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meant to get this out Friday but I spent the day refurbishing the upholstery of my patio and I'm finally done! ^.^ Thank you for your continue support and reviews! <strong>Esha Napoleon, Rose Haven, llebreknit, TearsDrippingDown, Itachi anime, Veraozao, Kate, Allison 1, <strong>and **MyLiloITAChIassasin.** Priss^^


	48. It is Done

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It is done.<p>

.

.

She slowly trudged out of the pond placing her right foot down gently, doing her best to stifle her whimper and not succeeding. _'Stupid rock. Stupid moss. Stupid rock. Stupid moss. Stupid rock.'_ She limped up the bank only to have a hand grabbing her upper arm and pulling her the rest of the way up.

The moment the whimper had left her lip his amusement had stopped. He was quickly by her side and helping her out of the pond and up the bank only to have her shove him off.

"Get off of me!" she snapped at him, as she tried her best to walk towards the house.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his right side determine to help her and get his way. "Enough. It is done." He said calmly, making her pause in her struggle to get away from him.

"What is done?" she snapped back, trying to pull out of his hold once again. It was useless, he was stronger and she could barely walk on her foot but she refused to quit fighting him.

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, a brow arched. "You will marry no man but me. For I was born to tame you, Ka-go-me." He confidently continued as if she never spoken and as she open her mouth to speak he twisted her right arm behind her back eliciting a gasp from her. "You will no longer argue this point, your father and I are in agreement. Now be a good girl and show your father how happy we are." he finished beginning to walk towards the house forcing her to throw her left arm around his waist for support.

.

.

* * *

><p>For those who know the Taming of the Shrew I did steal a few lines in this chapter; I do not own it, Shakespeare does. What do you think? Thoughts welcomed! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! <strong>Itachi anime, CityOfFallenAshes, Nikel's lover, Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, Rose Haven, llebreknit, kate,<strong> and ** TearsDrippingDown.** Priss ^^


	49. Daughter!

Disclaimer: I do now Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Daughter?!<p>

.

.

She glared at him letting out a growl as he propelled them towards her home. Well, at least her family wasn't out this time to see her humiliation again but this would not do either. Her be a good girl for them? For him? _'Ha!'_ She would show him. She would get back at him, just he wait. She would get rid of him. There was plenty of time before a wedding could even take place.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes and could see the wheels turning, she had something else up her sleeve already and he had no doubt it had to do with him; to get rid of him before a wedding could take place, to bad he was going to disappoint her, yet again.

"Daughter! What has happened to you?" her father cried as they entered the house. She looked up and snarled at him. "Don't you dare call me daughter!" She snapped at him. "_You_, who made an agreement with this madman for my hand in marriage!" She yelled, glaring at him in outrage as she once again fought to get away from Toga.

Quickly locating a room Toga shoved Kagome in, sending her stumbling to the floor. He took a moment to look at the glaring Kagome before shutting the door in her face as she launched herself at him. He quickly melted the doorknob before turning around, smiling at Kagome's father. Chuckling and shrugging his shoulder he made his way to the human.

Mr. Higurashi watched on, in shock, as he heard his daughter banging on the other side of the door, screaming to be let out and that she would see the yōkai purified before being wed to him. The yōkai in question continued to smile as he made his way towards him not seeming to be bothered by his daughters' antics.

Toga smiled apologetically at the man not liking what he was about to do but he would have her even if it meant lying to this man yet again. Such a thing was beneath him usually, but the wench just didn't know when to give up and secretly he had to admit he was enjoying every moment of her fight.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh my, you guys are wonderful; I can't believe I'm at three hundred reviews! You all honor me, truly you do! Thank you so much everyone for reading my story and thank you to my reviewers for constantly reviewing. <strong>Itachi anime, Rose Haven, Esha Napoleon, 2featherbraids, AshesAndDreams, CityOfFallenAshes, Water Flower 2009, la canelle, llebreknit, VixenKitsune147, kate, LADY SILVERFOX, Veraozao<strong> and **Dalilt.** Priss ^^


	50. The Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>The Lie<p>

.

.

Toga could see the shock on everyone's face as he made his way towards the father. Smiling at them all, he informed them of what had happened out of sight. "She is no wild cat but quite tame, congenial and pleasant to be around. She has a beautiful smile and its incredible to believe how much she loves me," he said as everyone watched on in bewildered shock.

Kikyo more then any other was almost paralyzed in hope that perhaps her sister truly had found her love finally but from the scream she heard earlier she wasn't so sure- but if true this meant that finally she too could have her love, Naraku. Her grip on Naraku's arm tighten in hope, as Toga continued.

"She begged, that I ignore her as she continues to still seem angry in company and continued to fight, but when alone it is a sight to see her love for me," he finished.

Everyone broke into smiles and began clapping and congratulating him. Mr. Higurashi was excited for his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Clapping Toga on the back he said, "We shall set the wedding for the following month."

Only to have Toga shake his head, he increased his volume to ensure that _she_ could hear over the congratulations what he said next. "We shall be wed three days from now," he said as he heard a scream of frustration come from the room and at the stunned looks added, "I must get back, I was expected today." He finished, a look of understanding cross Mr. Higurashi face while the rest nodded the heads in understanding.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, this couldn't be happening to her. How was she to stop him now? There wasn't enough time to make him second-guess his decision. She nibbled on her bottom lip in agitation, this was not going as planned.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for your reviews and continued support! You all sure know how to make a girl feel special! <strong>Esha Napoleon, la canelle, TearsDrippingDown, Aqua Cahill, Madskill101, Itachi anime, CityOfFallenAshes, Rose Haven, <strong>and** llebreknit. ** Priss ^^


	51. Stood up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Stood up<p>

.

.

She spun slowly around looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was neatly piled on her head with an elaborate headpiece covered with many ornaments to invite good luck. Baby hair wisp were curled in the back and on either side of her face. She had to admit that the white kimono had not only tuned out good, with the amount of time given, but was beautiful; the seamstress had done a wonderful job. She couldn't help a smile that came unbidden softening her features.

But that was earlier and this was now.

_'Where had that blasted yōkai gone!'_ Her eyes narrowed in thought as she angrily paced back and fourth on the dais, kicking her kimono tail aside as she turned around. She felt their stares and could hear their sniggers and laughter. She snapped her head at the people, narrowing her eyes and sneered at them. She knew what they were thinking; she had been stood up. _'Dumped.'_ Her reiki flared around her in her anger as she went back to her pacing.

No one had seen him since his announcement that they were to be wed in three days. _'The sneaky bastard!'_ This was probably his plan all along, get her into a wedding kimono in a Shinto Shrine and not show up; making her look the fool for even being there. She let out a growl of frustration that had those closest to her backing away a few paces much to her glee.

xxXXXxx

Toga slowly made his way back to the small village he left three days ago. A gleam in his eye and a small smirk dancing on his lips were the only clues that he was amused. Oh, she was going to be livid by the time he got there. He couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out and with a lighter step he continued his slow walk back to what would surely be by now a fuming miko.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meant to get this out Friday but I've been a bit busy with Cub Scouts! Anywho, thank you for all your reviews! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, Itachi anime, llebreknit, Madskill101, CityOfFallenAshes, Dark 16EtErnIty z8, Rose Haven, Esha Napoleon, la canelle, Allison 1, DemonessKatana, Veraozao <strong>and **Kate.** Priss ^^


	52. I Will NOAAA

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>I do noaa-<p>

.

.

The door slammed open and Kagome spun around to see Toga dressed in a black kimono standing there smiling and slowly making his way down the aisle. She glared at him and spun back around to face the Shinto Priest as Toga joined her up on the dais.

He watched her amused as he felt her anger rolling off her in waves and-… was that relief he scented on her? _'Interesting.'_ Stepping onto the dais he turned around, looked at the crowd and announced, "We can begin now." He said nonchalantly a grin on his face earning cheers from the crowd.

She stiffened next to him and fought with herself not to lash out at him. _'Why that insufferable mutt!'_ He did this all on purpose, he had planned this to intentionally make a fool out of her, and oh he would pay! An eye for eye she liked to say. _'We shall see who has the last laugh.'_ She angrily huffed.

The Priest nervously looked at the shrew afraid she would lash out at him and cautiously began. He quickly silenced the crowd, offered prayer for good luck, happiness and protection from the Kami and began the vows; starting with Toga.

Toga listen to the vow he was to honor and when it was time to say I do, paused and eyed the miko studying her as if contemplating what he was signing up for. He continued to linger as the Priest waited patiently for his response. Toga finally got the reaction he wanted, she was becoming nervous and smiling at her with a fang sticking out he answered, "I. Do."

She mentally growled out when she realized he had been playing her yet again. _'UHG!' _OH she was going to get him back and it would be memorable, that she promised. She intently listen to the Priest as he repeated the vows he just said to Toga and as the priest near the end she watched in pure glee as he slowly backed away, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he came to the end.

Kagome looked over at Toga and sweetly smiled for him and then looked at the crowd smiling innocently for her father and sister. Then her eyes focused back on the Priest, a glint of evil appearing in them as she narrowed her eyes. "I WILL NAAH-" _'BASTARD!'_ She internally shrieked and frantically tried to shove him off her lips adding some reiki into it. The priest for his part quickly blessed the union while the crowd erupted in cheers.

Toga released her and tapping her on the nose winked at her as she stared at him in bewilderment. The small shock of her reiki had been well worth the feel of her lips against his he thought as he turned around to the cheering crowd and was congratulated on his marriage.

Kagome stood there shocked, this could not be happening to her! _'no. no. NO!' _She thought as she shook her head physically, mouth agape. "Father!" she pleaded innocently as she reached out for him trying to get him to hear her over the crowd but it was useless as she was spun around from embrace to embrace being congratulated. _'FINE! Whatever.' _So she was now married, that didn't change anything. . . right?

.

.

* * *

><p>The words are not verbatim from the Taming of the Shrew but for those familiar with the movie with Elizabeth Taylor I did take a scene that was somewhat the same; I do not own the rights. Thank you for your review guys! <strong>Itachi anime, CityOfFallenAshes, DArk 16EtErnIty z8, Rose Haven, TearsDrippingDown, kate, Esha Napoleon, xauroragoddessx, llebreknit<strong> and **Veraozao.** Priss ^^


	53. Still Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Still Kagome<p>

.

.

She stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her and quickly slipped out of her wedding kimono, throwing it across the room. "UGH! He's insufferable!" she screamed at no one.

She picked up her red kimono with a crane embroidered in gold thread across the back and angrily threw it on herself. So what if she was married that didn't change who she was, did it. She was still Kagome and she would not bend just because he was now her husband. She would show him that she was not a pretty toy to show off or to impress other yōkai with. If he hoped that by marry he would gain anything, _'ha'_!

She quickly made her way to the door, pausing in front of the mirror to look at herself. She didn't look different nor feel different. _'Yup.'_ She was still Kagome, nothing had changed besides the fact that she now had a husband, which was unfortunate but truly it did not change anything and it wouldn't change anything.

xxXXXxx

Kagome walked around admiring the gifts and thanking the guests for their thoughtfulness. She could be polite when she wanted to be and had no problem being proper when it was warranted. It also hit her that in a few days she would be leaving her childhood home and she wanted to make her last couple of days nice.

Toga watched Kagome serenely moving around the room talking to people and smiling. You wouldn't know that she was the same shrew that everyone feared or that had led him on a chase a few days ago; his demon rumbled its agreement.

At that moment Kagome looked up and found her eyes landing on Toga who was staring at her intently and heading in her direction. Her reiki flared up in anger as she narrowed her eyes at him and turned her back to him.

'_That would not do.'_ Placing a smile on his face he made a left and joined his father-in-law. Things were about to become interesting.

.

.

* * *

><p>It seriously took me all day on and off to write this chapter. This is the fourth rewrite; hope you liked it. Thanks guys, your reviews feel me with warmth, joy and smiles! <strong>Tamisin, xauroragoddessx, Rose Haven, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit, Allison 1, kate, Aqua Cahill, tinabug, Itachi anime, la canelle, KiriKatana<strong> and** LADY SILVER FOX. **Priss ^^


	54. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Departure<p>

.

.

He smiled apologetically as he spoke, "Thank you for planning all this," he began to Mr. Higurashi, speaking loud enough for Kagome to hear his words, "but forgive me I must leave now."

Kagome hearing these words spun around in shock._ 'No, he wouldn't dare!'_ She watched as her father explained how the reception was being held in their honor, it was already late and they should at least spend the night and start fresh in the morning.

Toga smiled acknowledging all that Mr. Higurashi said and shook his head, "I must leave now before night falls; if you knew my business you would beg me to go and not stay," he said as he started for the door. Turning around he addressed the crowd which had grown quiet at his words. "I thank you all for joining me as I married to this most patient, sweetest and most virtuous wife. Please stay and eat with my father and drink to my health, for I must leave now. Goodbye."

"Please I earnestly plead you stay till after dinner." Mr. Higurashi begged running up to him with Naraku, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I can not." He responded. "Kagome, come for I must leave now."

Kagome stood there refusing to take one step. Her last chance to spend some time with her family and yet the bastard was trying to ruin it. "What if I ask?"

"You can sweetly ask for me to stay but I am still leaving," he responded.

'_Fine.'_ She was trying to be nice but 'whatever' that didn't work so be it. "Go if _you _must then, but I shall stay till I am happy and ready to leave," she snapped back. Then turning around continued, "Come everyone lets go eat. If a woman is not strong willed, she will be easily made a fool of," she finished as she began to usher the crowd towards the dining room.

Toga's eye twitched at her remark. "You forget something _my _dear Kagome," he coolly responded, "we are wedded, therefore your husband and as such you go where I go. I am your alpha and am master of what is my own." He finished watching as the anger pooled around her. **'Feisty."** His demon growled in approval. _'Indeed.'_ He answered back.

Kagome eyes narrowed, _'Master?'_ as she let out a very Inu like growl at him, "I refuse to go." She answered back. "I. Will. Stay." she finished, stomping her foot for emphasizes.

Toga's eyebrow arched at her antics, internally chuckling, and she was back. He eyed the group of people who began to step forward to watch the commotion and came up with an idea. "Fear _not_ my dearest Kagome for I will not let any touch you!" He yelled out as he ran towards her and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the door out.

"Aaaahhhh! Stop, put me down you mule!" she screamed. "Father. FATHER! Stop him!" she pleaded as she pounded on his back to release her. Mr. Higurashi looked on in shock, while Kikyo covered her mouth with one of her hands in amazement. Her sister, Kagome, had finally met her match.

Toga turned around, smiled at everyone, gave a slight nod and was out the door with a kicking, screaming Kagome who was in vain, desperately grabbing at anything she could to stop her abrupt departure.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hehehe, had way too much fun writing this chapter, you might recognize some of the wording but its not verbatim. <em>And <em>since it's Labor Day weekend, why wait till Monday? Happy Labor Day and a bit longer then 500 words! Love your review guys! **Rose Haven, xauroragoddessx, Aqua Cahill, kate, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, la canelle, Itachi anime, TearsDrippingDown **and ** Veraozao. **Priss ^^


	55. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It begins<p>

.

.

He unceremoniously dropped Kagome on the ground outside eliciting an eep from her as the guest all gather in the entryway to watch what would happen next. "Get on." He demanded. She stubbornly sat on the ground, crossing her arms and shaking her head at him, as she snapped out, "no."

'_Fine. So be it.'_ He would get his way whether she liked it or not.

Before she could get on her feet to leave, she found herself in the air and landing on a two-headed dragon in a blink of an eye. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating back of Toga as the dragon obediently followed. Turning on her stomach she slid off.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, she truly was going to be a challenge. Nothing like the court ladies- would that even change her response if she knew who he truly was? He seriously doubted that but there was only one way to find out. Though now was not the time to do so. Walking back towards her he swiftly picked her up and smirking at her dropped her on the two-headed dragon again and continued walking.

She huffed in irritation at him, "I refuse to ride this- dragon," she spoke out as she once again started to get off.

"And what would you prefer," _my_ dear Kagome? To walk?" he asked as her feet touched the ground yet again.

"A horse," she slyly responded. There was no way he would be able to come up with one which meant they would have to turn back.

He arched his eyebrow at her in question. "A horse?" he asked puzzled. Then pointing at the dragon, "Here is your steed _my_ lady," He answered her, watching as her eyes narrowed at him, her hands balling into fists by her side.

"That is not a horse," She grounded out between her teeth.

"Well, then there is nothing here for you to ride," he nonchalantly replied and began walking away at a steady pace, the dragon falling into step with him; leaving behind a fuming miko. Pausing momentarily in his progress he looked back at the fuming Miko, "Come Kagome," he entreated waiting to see her next move.

She looked back at her childhood home in a moment of longing before it turned into annoyance and anger, no one had even bothered to stop him or come to her defense. _'Worthless bunch all of them!'_ she snapped in her head and made her decision. Turning back around she hiked up her kimono in her hands and grumbling out her frustration, hurried to catch up.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ugh! Seriously, not to sure about this whole chapter, maybe a redo? Thoughts on the matter appreciated. Thanks for your continued review everyone! <strong>Esha Napoleon, Nikel's lover, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Veraozao, Itachi anime, Aqua Cahill, TearsDrippingDown, Madskill101, 2featherbraids, llebreknit, la canelle, Allison 1, KiriKatana <strong> and ** Kate.** Priss ^^


	56. Caught Off Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..

* * *

><p>Caught off guard<p>

.

.

Her temper was starting to get the better of her. Earlier she had followed him without a fight due to the shock of what she felt was her family's betrayal but now she was fuming mad once again. _'That good for nothing ungrateful mutt!'_

She was sweaty, her red kimono now dragging on the ground was ruined and covered in mud. Her hair was coming down and falling into her eyes and she was struggling to keep up with his grueling pace. Her eyes narrowed as she spied the Inu who had brought this all upon her up ahead.

An involuntary yelp parted his lips as he was hit with a ball of reiki and sent flying into the dirt. A peel of laughter erupted from behind him as he laid face down in the dirt gathering his bearings. He should not have let his guard down but she had been so docile upon departing the village that he truly had thought he had won for the day. If only he was so lucky.

Trying to keep his temper in check he got up and dusted himself off. He would not let _her_ get to him. _No_, he would not; it did not matter that she had managed to catch him, a daiyōkai, off guard and had him lying in the dirt. There had been no others there to witness his fall. He turned around to face her, "You wil-"

'Oops.' She meekly said and smiled warily at him. She hadn't meant to hit him in the face with her reiki but to be honest it was his fault, he should not have turned around! She watched his almond eyes flicker with red. "Um- sorry?" she nervously laughed.

"Run."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. He couldn't mean what he just said? She watched as he took a step toward her forcing her to take a step back. _'He's actually serious.'_

"I said, run."

.

.

* * *

><p>I feel better about this chapter, thoughts? Enjoy! Thank you for your continued reviews. <strong>Kate, CityOfFallenAshes, Rose Haven, TearsDrippingDown, Esha Napoleon, llebreknit, VixenKitsune147, 2featherbraids,<strong> **Itachi anime** and **Veraozao**. Priss ^^


	57. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Oops<p>

.

.

Why had he told her to run? If he was to be honest with himself it was because he liked a good chase and well. . . she was a good chase but to get down to it, it was about payback. He watched her run into the woods with that red kimono on; she wasn't going to be hard to find not to mention he could smell her trail of confusion and irritation.

Grabbing up her kimono in her hands she ran into the woods. She had no idea where she was going and to be honest had no idea why she was running. What was the point? Why was he making her run now? The last time she had ran he was-

"Oomph." Her breath whooshed out of her as she hit a wall that wasn't there a moment ago. Landing on her bottom she looked up to see him staring down at her. Quickly getting up she ran in the opposite direction of him only to once again run smack into his chest. She stumbled back but manage to stay on her feet. _'He's toying with me!'_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

He watched in amusement as she formed another ball of her reiki and threw it at him, which he easily sidestepped. "Run," he stated calmly. She didn't take one step or move to comply. "Hn."

Kagome watched fascinated as the tip of his index finger became green and a rope thing appeared. _'Wow, can I do that with my rei-'_ before she could even finish the thought he snapped his wrist and in fascination she watched until it smack the ground just a mere few inches from her. Letting out a startled scream, she jumped back and yelled at him, "Are you trying to kill me!"

"I said run," he stated coolly, "and run you shall." He twitched his wrist again but before he could finish the move she was running yet again into the brush. He chuckled to himself as he watched her go. _'Perfect.'_

'_What a jerk!'_ he almost actually hit her! _'That insuff-'_

"A-" _PLOP!_

He smiled as he heard her scream get cut off and walked over to where she had disappeared and found her face first in the mud. "Oops," he calmly said a smirk on his face as he struggle not to laugh at the girl now covered in mud.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lateness Monday was a non-stop go. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review guys, you all just keep making my day! <strong>Esha Napoleaon, kate, Dark 16EtErnIty z8, TearsDrippingDown, .Singer, llebreknit, Kirkatana, Veraozao<strong> and** 2featherbraids.** Priss ^^


	58. Mud Print

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Mud Print<p>

.

.

She momentarily laid there shocked at what had just happen until she heard his chuckle. Slowly and with great difficulty she braced her hands on either side of her and pushed off the mud, only managing to get a small portion of her self released from the suction of the mud.

She let out an impressive growl for a human catching Toga's attention. He gracefully walked around the vixen and eyeing her carefully coming to the realization that she was stuck and wasn't going anywhere without someone's help. _'Indeed.'_

Carefully bracing herself on one hand she slowly cleaned her face, removing some of the mud from around her mouth, nose and eyes only to find a smooth pale proffer hand extended to her. Slowly looking up she saw a pristine Toga crouching down a slight upward tilt of his lips indicated he fought a smile.

She continued to stare at his hand as he arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to reach out and take his hand. "Miko," he coolly said, watching as she took in a deep breath of air and let it out as what he assumed was resignation. Her hand now in his, he securely clasped it and stood.

Without difficulty Kagome felt herself being pulled out of the mud's suction and towards dry ground. As she stepped onto dry ground she stumbled forward and straight into Toga's chest, quickly she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

They stood there silent; Kagome smiling wickedly while Toga standing there stunned. She slowly pried her self from Toga and stepped back. Bending one arm under her breast, she gently grasped her chin with her other hand and smiling, admired her work.

Upon his pristine white kimono and hakama was a mud print of Kagome's body.

.

.

* * *

><p>I got a review on Chapter 27 that said my flow was horrible. I really don't mind, okay that would be lying it did bother me- a bit, but I am <span>here<span> to improve my writing after all. But the problem is they didn't give more info then that and I can't reply since it was done as a guest. Please tell me your thoughts on the flow of the story and what I can do to fix it, if needed. _Water Flower 2009_, I am still tracking on Chapter 16-18 and will go back and fix it, I have not forgotten. Thanks guys, as always you put a smile on my face with your reviews. ^_^ **KiriKatana, Itachi anime, VixenKitsune147, CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown, Esha Napoleon, Rose Haven, 2featherbraids, Veraozao, Sarah Victoria Cullen, Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You, LADY SILVERFOX** and **kate.** Priss ^^


	59. Stunned

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Stunned<p>

.

.

Her scent hit him as she wrapped her arms around him leaving him stun. Yes, there was the smell of earth but there was this other underlying scent. He took a deep breath, sorting out the scents and found her true scent, cherry blossoms after a spring shower; it suited her. The next thing he noticed was her proximity to him, her body was warm, soft and fit nicely against him.

Her chuckle awoke him from his observation only to find that her warm body was no longer pressed against his and she was now a few feet away laughing. How was it that this human was once again able to best him? But all his mind would conjure up was her warmth wrapped around his person. He mentally shook his brain and took a better look at the miko.

She slowly wiped away the tears of laughter. It truly was priceless the stun look on his face and she looked at his face to see it again but what she found was him intently starring at- her . . .? She slowly looked behind her and finding nothing else of interest turned around, only to find him but a few inches from her, startling her.

He slowly and gently began wiping the mud from her face being meticulous to get every bit off her. She truly was beautiful. He watched the awe enter her eyes before she diverted them as a blush appeared on her cheek and began to deepen to his amusement.

Kagome had never truly looked at Toga but with him just a few inches from her she couldn't help but see him for what he was. He was utterly perfect, from his hair to his flawless skin, to even his clothes. If anyone would have told her that she would think that of him but just an hour ago she would have told them, _'they were crazy!'_ But now she wasn't so sure.

He finished wiping off the last of the mud and gently tilting her face, brought her focus back to him. Slowly and carefully with his other free hand he brought it to her face and pressed.

She squirmed as she felt a cool slick substance pressed into her skin and watched in amazement as Toga stepped back, merriment dancing in his eyes and copying her pose, started to laugh.

Upon her meticulously clean face was a mud handprint of his hand.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so late. Mondays <em>are<em> my crazy days. Llebreknit and 2featherbraids thank you for everything! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always you guys are awesome! **TearsDrippingDown, Itachi anime, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Rose Haven, llebreknit, Esha Napoleon, la canelle, Veraozao, kate, 2featherbraids, Inu-bab123** and **Momo1991.** Priss ^^


	60. Blushing Yet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Blushing Yet Again<p>

.

.

She let out a groan as Toga once again set a grueling pace. All she really wanted right now was a nice hot bath to remove all the caked on mud that clung to her and cracked with every step she took. What made this somewhat bearable was the fact that every time she looked up, not only did Toga sport a print of her upon his pristine self, but he also had two handprints from her on his back. She couldn't help the grin that began to spread across her lips until she remember that she sported her own handprint and the intent look in his almond eyes as he meticulously cleaned her face.

Toga, carefully slightly tilting his head to the right and back, watched from the corner of his eyes as she went from smiling to blushing. _'Hn.' _He had a pretty good idea why and couldn't help but smirk internally nor the image that appeared in his mind of her warm body pressed up to him. Mentally shaking his head he came to a sudden stop, a scent he been looking for wafting towards him.

Kagome, busy looking down at her self while picking off mud didn't notice he had stopped and promptly crashed into Toga's back. Bouncing off his back she stumble back but before she could fall a pair of alabaster arms wrapped around her and held her securely.

Toga couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips at her shock and confuse look. "Is falling a habit of yours?" he asked her coolly. Before she could respond he had her back on her feet and was walking away and off the road into the woods. He couldn't deny it; he had enjoyed wrapping his arms around her. _'Indeed.'_

Kagome stared at his retreating back and letting out the breath of air she had held in, slowly released it. Taking in another slow breath she tried to calm down her racing heart and destroy the blush that was slowly making its way on her cheek yet again; this was not happening to her of all people. There was no way she was feeling anything for him. _'Nope, nothing!'_ She was just startled, that was it. "Yup, that's it," she said out loud in a whisper while slowly nodding her head in agreement as she watched him disappear into the woods.

Wait- . . . where was he going?

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your continued support and reviews; you guys truly touch my heart and put a smile on my face. <strong>TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, CityOfFallenAshes, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, PsycheDancer, la canelle, kate, 2featherbraids, Guest, llebreknit, Kaori-ookame youkai, Veraozao<strong> and** KiriKatana.** Priss ^^


	61. Unexpected Delight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Unexpected Delight<p>

.

.

He watched in amusement as the little vixen, squealed, jumped from foot to foot in place, spun around and then clapped her hands all at once in joy. It was very intriguing how one minute she was a shrew and the next she was giddy as a child. He found it . . . endearing? _'Hn.'_

Kagome could not believe it; this was exactly what she had needed and to think he had actually led them here. She kicked off her shoes and went for the obi forgetting about Toga's presence in her excitement to get into the water.

He watched as she tried vainly to reach the back of the knot, tilting left with her left arm behind grasping for anything and then with her right, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in her focus. Then she let out a huff of air, frustration and agitation surrounding her as she hung her head down. Slowly and purposefully he made his way to her.

She jumped as a pair of black boots with mud-covered pants entered her view. Startled she looked up to see Toga watching her a twinkle in his eyes as he walked towards and around behind her. "Umm."

Toga now standing behind her slowly reached out and started undoing the obi, eliciting an, 'oh' from the girl. He could feel the heat of her embarrassment rising of her skin and he couldn't resist the chuckle that left his lips nor the urge to breath her scent in as he undid the obi.

She felt another blush fighting its way on to her face as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. _'Control, Kagome,'_ she chanted to herself. She then felt herself being tugged and the obi was loose and falling to the floor. Her eyes went round as she grasped her Kimono front keeping it shut, her face turning a bright red. Holding her kimono securely to herself she quickly stepped away from Toga and facing him nodded her thanks.

He slightly arched a brow and then nodding his head in acknowledgement left.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the tardiness, this has been a maddening week for me. I've been cleaning like crazy, packing, kids are out for fall break and oh I got sick on Monday. 0.o I hope you like the chapter, there was so much tinkering I wanted to do but I really did't have the time and I wanted you guys to get something before I headed out of town. Thanks for your ever-constant reviews! <strong>AnabellaGC, Itachi anime, TearsDrippingDown, CityOfFallenAshes, SingerGirl809, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Rose Haven, Esha Napoleon, la canelle, kate, Guest, 2featherbraids,<strong> **Madskill101 **and** Allison 1.** Priss ^^


	62. Contemplation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Contemplation<p>

.

.

Relief washed over her as she watched him disappear into the surrounding woods. His breath on her neck had sent a shiver up her spine and his chuckle had made her stomach twist in a way that she wasn't ready or willing to explore. Shaking Toga out of her thoughts, she casted her reiki out and sensing no other presence quickly got out of her Kimono and kosode. Dragging the Kimono into the water behind her she gratefully sunk into the welcoming heat, a sigh of pure bliss escaping her lips.

Yes, he had disappeared into the woods, giving her the impression that he had left, but he had not, only having hid his aura after spanning it outward to check and warn off any threat or danger. No he wasn't spying on her or trying to, for that was beneath him and he would ridicule any who did such a thing but even if he did decide to spy on her in the end it really did not matter; she was now his mate. _'Indeed.'_

Now that was a puzzle, yet not. He could not deny that she had caught his attention even before the demon inside him had decided that she was the one. After all, had he not use the excuse of her obi needing to be undone to get near her? He could have just told her to spin it to the front. **'Yes, you could have,'** his demon agreed. Ignoring his demon he continued in his contemplation.

She had his attention from the moment he set foot in her home and challenged him. **'And the moment I saw her in the woods,'** his demon added in. She was a paradox to him. It was unusual to find a female that was not afraid of him and willing to challenge him, that should have been his first sign; his demon hummed in agreement. She was not submissive or obedient on the contrary she was anything but.

He had always found the female's at the court thus far to be nothing more then ingratiating but behind his back; two-faced, conniving, deceitful women that would do anything to get the title Lady of the West but she had been nothing but consisted in her manner with him and others, which he would not deny not only intrigued him but called to him. The Miko did not seem to care who he was but then again she knew not who he was but would it even matter to her?

Yes, it was time for him to head back. They not only would be staying here for the night but it was time to let her know just whom he was.

.

.

* * *

><p>Let me know what ya'll think, I feel it may be rushed? I had to wait till everyone was in bed to get this together and posted. They've, family, been quick to roll their eyes if I reach for the laptop and begin to type; not to mention the snarky comments. -.-* Thanks for your reviews you know how to make me smile! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Esha Napoleon, Rose Haven, Itachi anime, 2featherbraids, llebreknit, CityOfFallenAshes, kate, la canelle, O.o, AnabellaGC, .Singer <strong>and **Inu-baby123**


	63. Two Could Play that Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Two Could Play that Game<p>

.

.

She sat by the small fire she had started as dusk began to fall; legs pulled against her chest and arms wrapped around them she waited. At first she had been startled and embarrassed by her lack of attire upon his return; she was only in her kosode, which exposed a lot of her legs but he then spoke and what he said left her mouth a gape. There he stood tall, proud, head held high and still carrying a mud print of her declaring to her that he was _The_ Great Inu No Taishō. _'Wow.'_

Toga watched and waited for her response arrogantly. He assumed that she would be quick to ingratiate herself to him and crawl over groveling but none of that was happening. Her hands, which had been rubbing warmth into her exposed limbs, had frozen at his announcement. The corner of her lips twitched and he watched in disbelief as her shoulders began to tremble and slowly the rest of her began to shake.

A trill of laughter left her lips as her hands wrapped around her stomach, her modesty forgotten. Oh, this was priceless and he looked so sure about it. Did he really think that she would fall for it? To top it off he strode in confidently with his less then pristine clothes, which made the whole thing even funnier.

He narrowed his eyes as she continued to shake on the ground in laughter, tears once more streaming down her face. His patience with her disappeared quickly, as her laughter was renew with each look at him. Letting out a growl he appeared right in front of her eliciting a startled scream, which was quickly stopped by his hand. Was this girl daft? He just told her who he was and yet she still laughed at him.

Kagome wide eyed, watched as he removed his hand from over her mouth and took two-steps back. _'What the hell was his problem?'_ Swiftly getting up she dusted herself off; two could play this game and it wasn't lost on her the irony that she too was not dressed for the part. Holding her head high and offering her hand to Toga she waited patiently.

Toga arched an eyebrow and slightly narrowing his eyes studied her trying to calculate her motive. But finding no explanation for her hand being held out to him, grabbed it. He was momentarily startled at how warm and small her hand was but chastised him self for losing focus; he cleared his mind and refocused on the proffered hand. Perhaps, she had finally learned her error and was giving him the respect due.

Kagome mentally smirked in triumph. "Cleopatra Queen of Egypt." She said as coolly and as arrogantly possible, waiting for him to place a kiss upon her hand.

.

.

* * *

><p>As much as I love the family it's always good to be back in your own home! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'm not sure if I like it or not, been tinkering with it for the past two days but you guys let me know your thoughts. As always guys you all are awesome. <strong>TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Esha Napoleon, Aqua Cahill, CityOfFallenAshes, xauroragoddessx, la canelle, KissaBoony, Itachi anime, Tsyilna Llyria, kate, 2featherbraids, llebreknit, Anabella GC, TearsDrippingDown<strong> and **Inu-baby123.** Priss ^^


	64. Knocked Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Knocked Out<p>

.

.

He narrowed his eyes in anger at her response; she was not Cleopatra Queen of Egypt, stubborn wench. Could she not, for once, just do what was expected of a female? But then it wouldn't be a challenge and he wouldn't be in this predicament he now found himself in. _'Indeed.'_ Was not that one of the reason he had not wanted a mate to begin with- their submissiveness? He wanted respect from his mate; he was not one to confuse submissiveness with respect.

"Well," she asked haughtily cutting into his thoughts, "Are you going to kiss my hand or just stare at it?" she finished mockingly. Ignoring the warmth that came from his hand or how small her hand was compare to his; she chose to instead focus on the mud print she left on him and found her self fighting with herself to ignore the warmth coming from his hand.

He mentally snarled at the foolish girl in front of him, she was utterly, truly, undeniably frustrating and yet he found that he was enjoying himself. Well the girl wanted to play, so be it; he would play. Slowly and deliberately he lifted her hand, not only getting her attention but also locking eyes with her, as his lips brushed the top of hand before placing a kiss on it.

Startled a blush appeared on her face as she backed away only to be stopped by Toga's firm grip on her hand. She watched in annoyance as a gleam appeared in his eyes. So he thought he had the upper hand was that it? _'Ha!'_ Decision made she would give him the impression that whatever it is he came up with was going to work. Yes, she would play along and be the good girl. Deciding not to hide her blush like usual she acted like she was flattered by his attention and smiled back at him shyly.

Toga was shocked at her change in demeanor but could find no deception as she pulled at the hand that held hers. He followed her as she led them to a spot near the fire and sat pulling him down with her. Still shocked at her behavior he cautiously watched her to see what her game was but he could not sense any deceit, that was when he gave the miko a genuine smile as she leaned her head against him. He could feel her tense against him but slowly began to relax and even sensed a bit of embarrassment. He leaned over and inhaled her sweet scent never realizing until this moment how much he had missed it since the mud incident.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she stayed focused on doing her part. She was determine to see this through and would not break out of character. She let Toga brush her hair away from her neck and felt his hot breath tingle across her skin sending a surprisingly pleasant chill up her spine. _'Focus.'_ She started chanting to herself.

Toga was pleased with this turn of event, he was still wary and made sure to keep an eye on her aura but nothing had changed if anything she was relaxed and there was actually a spike of pleasure mixing in her scent now that he was just a mere inch from her skin. It was safe to assume that she was comfortable. Her scent was much stronger now that she was clean of the mud that had covered her earlier and he liked it.

Kagome mind was becoming foggy and befuddle by the assault of just his breath brushing over her skin. Struggling to keep up her chant she slowly reached out feeling around for the stick she had seen as she sat down.

Getting drunk on her clean scent, it would seem that this was his ambrosia. As he went to inhale a deeper breath he heard a crack before everything went dark.

"GAH!" Kagome screeched as Toga fell over her, pinning her legs. Sitting there she took a moment to calm her now racing heart. Looking down at the knocked out Inu a giggle escape. She really had thought it would not work but she was wrong, pushing him off she made her way to the other side of the fire and sat down. It would seem that sticks were becoming her new best friend.

.

.

* * *

><p>I was not happy with the original Chapter 64 and decided to clean it up and rewrote half of it making this one of my longest chapter thus far! Over 800 words! 0.o Let me know what you think. I am so glad you all enjoy the Cleopatra reference; it was not originally written that way it was a last minute change. Love you all! <strong>Itachi anime, Dark 16EtErnIty z8, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit, 2featherbraids, kate, CityOfFallenAshes, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Tsyilna Llyria, xauroragoddessx, Jessica, LADY SILVERFOX<strong> and ** AnabellaGC. **Priss ^^


	65. Sleeping Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sleeping Arrangements<p>

.

.

Toga groggily opened his eyes and slowly lifting his head saw the girl sleeping by the fire across from him. Narrowing his eyes he quickly replayed the scene to figure out what had happened. He remembered being but a mere inch from nuzzling her when he had heard a crack and everything went dark. Quickly standing he studied the area around him and found a branch near him, which had been cracked. Narrowing his eyes he picked up the offending branch and crushed it. His gaze then fell on the curled up, shivering, sleeping, unaware, defenseless miko. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

First thing first, needing a bath he made his way to the hot spring. It was past time to remove the mud print she had so graciously placed on him. He entered the water bringing his clothes with and removing the mud quickly. His clothes now clean, he laid them on the rocks near by while submerging himself to remove any dirt left on his person. Done, it was time; he quickly dressed and using his yōkai abilities dried his clothes quickly. Now what to do about the girl . . .

Kagome slowly uncurled herself. She was not ready to get up, being nice and comfy, to deal with what should be an angry Toga. Keeping her eyes shut her mind lazily analyzed yesterday as she rolled over. _'So warm.' _She thought as she let out a sigh, her fingers latching on to what she assumed was a cloth and pulling it closer. _'Hm?' _ Focusing back to her thoughts on yesterday once more she puzzled over Toga's actions. She could have sworn that he was going to kiss her but now she wasn't so sure anymore. I small tiny part of her was disappointed at this bit of information her brain supplied her with. _'Did I want a kiss?'_ Mentally she shook off the thought for later contemplation, going back to last night. _'What was he trying to do?'_ She curled into a ball once more her head hitting something hard and- warm . . .?

Toga quietly lay on his side next to her, his arm propping up his head, a smirk on his lips appeared as he watched the miko roll over and fist her hand into his haori. Her aura remained undisturbed even with him next to her and it even felt calmer. Just but that bit of information he could assume that she did not truly hate him as much as she acted out. He listened as her heartbeat begun to speed up as she started to wake up. _'This was going to be interesting,' _he thought as her head hit his chest, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Kagome froze as she heard Toga chuckle and felt the hard surface against her forehead vibrate. She internally cringed, she had little doubt as to who it was, having sought and found his aura near her, actually right next to her. When had he joined her? She didn't dare move a muscle keeping her eyes glued shut she begin to pray that it was just a dream. _'Oh Kami, please!'_

"Breath Miko, you are changing colors." He said whispering into her ear.

At his words she jumped as if on fire away from him and quickly getting to her feet she hurried to her Kimono and grabbing it, left to the hot spring. She was determined to pretend that what had just happened had never happened but she couldn't help the feeling that enveloped her of being safe and warm.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank for the reviews everyone, I have redone chapter 64 by half. I will no longer rush to get something out until I feel 100% about it, I apologize if you found the last chapter lacking. I hope this chapter was better now that I fixed the last chapter. Let me know your thoughts! As always thanks for your reviews! <strong>TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Tsyilna Llyria, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, Matsuo Hotaru<strong> and **2featherbraids.** Priss ^^


	66. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Welcome Home<p>

.

.

Six hours later and Kagome was no longer thinking about her compromising position, it had rain and now she was wet, tired and grouchy as they entered the first of the walls leading to the Western Castle. She glared at the back of Togas head. How was it that he was hardly wet while she was soaked? _'Yōkai.' _She mentally rolled her eyes and to make matters worse, looking down at herself, the bottom of her kimono was once more covered in mud.

Toga inwardly smirked as he led them up the hill towards his castle. She had pestered him the rest of the trip about where they were going but he had chosen not to answer her, just limiting his responses to his signature, 'hn.' He was amused that it hadn't stopped her from her barrage of questions till the rain came then all had become silent much to his, surprisingly, displeasure.

As they passed through the second wall they came to the small village that hug the third wall. Kagome was impressed to see that the Inu no Taishō would keep the village close to his castle instead of putting them between the first and second wall. As they continued forward making their way to the third wall, she began to realize something was off. Yōkai and humans alike were staring at them. Was it because he was an emissary? _'Or could it be_ . . . she sent a quick prayer to the Kami that they didn't run into Inu no Taishō; she was not presentable and did not want to embarrass Toga.

Toga should have known that his people would recognize him. He smiled at them as he continued forward and even waved. The people who had gathered to watch them broke out into loud cheers of welcome home and the children ran up to him smiling and dancing around him in a circle. A little girl approached with a flower and held it out to him; leaning down he whispered in her ear.

Kagome watched shocked as the crowd cheered and waved at them and the children surrounded Toga. She then watched in amazement as a girl broke away and slowly approached her shyly holding out a flower to her. Still confused as to what was going on she smiled and thanked the little girl, taking the flower she looked at Toga, sending him a questioning look. What was going on? There was no way an emissary was this important . . . right?

.

.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the delay I've been sick and sore from Spouse Org Day. What's that you ask? I did an obstacle course that soldiers usually do and found muscles that hadn't been used in a while. <em>'Ouch!'<em> I digress. Hope this chapter sends happiness your way, it's about time Kagome realized who she marri- ahem, who her mate is! Thank you guys for your constant support and for your honest reviews. It helps to know if I'm going in the right direction and as Chapter 64 will attest, it has been redone. Thank you llebreknit, 2featherbraids and Tsyilna Llyria for your help! **Esha Napoleon, nellyy, 2featherbraids, CityOfFallenAshes, AnabellaGC, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, llebreknit, TheDragonSinger, la canelle, Tsyilna Llyria, KiasuEurasian** and **LADY SILVERFOX.** Priss ^^


	67. No Denying It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>No Denying it<p>

.

.

Kagome hurried after him as they entered through the last wall making their way up the path to the castle. He had yet to answer just who he was and yet she did not want to know the answer. She refused to think about the fact that as they entered the castle the guards had saluted or that the array of people they passed were stopping to curtsey and bow. No, she didn't want to know or think about it. This couldn't be happening to her. She mentally growled at her luck.

Toga led them down the halls and right into his courts. He was amused by the change in her scents, awe, disbelief and denial. _'Hmm.'_ So she was starting to believe, good. They were almost to the courts and although he would like her to look presentable since she was his mate it would not hurt for her to go as is. It was good to see that your Lord and Lady were not above getting dirty; though he was not dirty, he was not presentable either. She was not going to like being shown like this but she would have to deal with it; he had been gone longer then anticipated.

She followed Toga into what she could only assume was the Inu no Taishō courts. It was here that she could no longer deny it as she watched the Lords and Ladies stand, while one small, short, green looking yōkai came forward and bowed. She watched in stunned silence as he informed the courts of his return and stepping to the side, of his recently acquired mate. _'Wait- he's talking about me!'_ She quickly hid her anger as she tried to brush some of the mud off, trying to make her self somewhat presentable. She warily smiled at those gathered there and was stun at the flash of anger she saw or was it her imagination? Mentally shaking her head she bowed her head in greeting.

Nodding his head at the court he spun around and left, Kagome closely following behind. He was proud that she had not curtsey or lowered herself to them. She had put the pieces together perhaps at the very last minute but still better then after and she held herself as a Lady of the West should, even dirty and all. He smirked internally wondering at the upheaval he had just caused in his courts.

.

.

* * *

><p>Finally, she believes! Uh-oh and there might be trouble ahead. . . hehehe. Anyway, have a lot going on this week with popcorn sales coming to an end and I being in charge needing to close it out. 0.o Prizes for the boys are so confusing, hoping parents don't get mad and kill me! .* Of course they wouldn't do that but I digress! As always thank you for your reviews and ideas! <strong>CityOfFallenAshes, Esha Napoleon, TheDragonSinger, nellyy, Fluffy Cuddles, la canelle, Itachi anime, kate, llebreknit, PsycheDancer<strong> and ** Guest.** Priss ^^


	68. Famished

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Famished<p>

.

.

As much as she wanted to blame Toga, she could not. She had been in utter denial in refusing to believe that he was who he had claimed to be. He had told her and she had laughed in his face, even when it became clearly obvious he was _the_ Inu no Taishō, she had continued to refuse to believe. She growled out loud as she paced in what she assumed was now her room? How dare he just leave her here! Hungry, tired, annoyed with the events of today and angry, that she had been wrong; she left the room that she had been told to stay in. Since when did she take orders? _'Never, that's when.'_

Giving her self a once over to ensure she was presentable this time, she headed out in search of some food. She was beyond famished, if her stomach was any indication by its rumbling. The problem was, she was not sure how to get to the kitchen or where to begin looking and shortly found her self lost. _'Stupid yōkai.'_ She rounded a corner and froze in shock. Now she understood why he had told her to stay in the room.

Slowly she back track till she was out of sight and turning, hurried down another hall. She made left and right turns through different hallways, while she was plagued with the image of a demoness hanging on Toga; her chest felt constricted and her stomach was in her throat. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She made another turn and found her self-looking into the very thing she had set off to find, the kitchen. She stood there, gathering her composure and calming her heart; there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, she was just fine, he could do whatever he pleased and it did _**not**_ bother her.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the wait it's been a crazy two weeks, got popcorn orders in with prizes and now I have to get things ready for a reunion. <em>'Aawww!'<em> So busy anyway I digress. I hope this chapter isn't to slow; trying to figure out how to move this story forward. I know where I'm ending but it's getting there. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated! **Nellyy, Sugaroo bing lZe, Fluffy Cuddles, Esha Napoleon, Guest, kate, la canelle, The Dragon Singer, llebreknit, TearsDrippingDown, CityOfFallenAshes** and **Sarah Victoria Cullen.**


	69. Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Food<p>

.

.

Toga walked into the kitchen unprepared for the scene that met his eyes. Much to his astonishment and yes annoyance the miko sat at a table laughing with the kitchen head yōkai and her staff. He hadn't expected his staff to take to a human so easily and he was annoyed at- at . . . that gave him pause. What was it he was annoyed at? He pulsed his yōkai to announce his presence to the kitchen staff, which had them dropping whatever they were doing and bowing.

Startled she turned around to see Toga at the entry way and narrowing her eyes, she _humphed_ as she turned back around completely ignoring him. There was no ways she was giving that backstabbing two-timing dog any of her time. Not that she cared or anything. _'Nope, sure don't.'_

The kitchen staff held their breath as Toga narrowed his eyes at her back. Another challenge and the silly vixen probably had no idea that she did so. Well, he would rectify this situation; she may not know what she did but that was no excuse. Appraising the kitchen he notice that they were about to feed his little miko and this just wouldn't do.

He walked over to the dishes that were prep and ready to serve; slowly dragging his finger through a dish he brought it to his lips and had a taste. It actually tasted rather good, oh well, he had no choice. Grabbing the table he lifted it and dump all the dishes that were ready to eat on the floor. She would eat when he said and that was that.

Kagome watched in object horror as the delicious smelling food hit the floor. "NO, please Toga!" she pleaded forgetting her anger at him earlier. Grabbing his arm she tried to stop him from throwing the desert next but was to late as it hit the floor. She bent down to save what she could desperate for something to eat but was stopped when she felt his hand clamp around her wrist. Yanking her hand out of his grip she lunged for the chicken leg and brought it to her lips only to have her hand stop within an inch of her watering mouth. Letting out an un-human growl she let her reiki surge out on the hand gripping her wrist and watch in satisfaction as he jumped back from shock.

As quickly as possible she crawled around the table reaching for the remainder of the food and within moments she felt a hand clamp around her ankle and pull her away. Kicking with all she had, she tried to get away but found it useless as he continued to drag her out of the kitchen. Making one last attempt she reached out and successfully snatched a roll and brought it to her lips in triumph, only to have it snatched away.

"Come Kagome. You deserve better then a meal on the floor as Lady of the West," he coolly said picking her off the floor and throwing her over his shoulder, while the stun staff watched the fuming miko struggling to be put down take a bite out of an apple she had snatched.

.

.

* * *

><p>What do ya'll think? Hope your weekend was wonderful. The reunion was fabulous and I am glad to be home again! Thank you all for continuing to read my story and reviewing! <strong>Sarah Victoria Cullen, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, The Dragon Singer, Esha Napoleon, 2featherbraids, TearsDrippingDown, kate, CityOfFallenAshes, Sugar0o, llebreknit, Verzozao<strong> and ** AnabellaGC.** Priss ^^


	70. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Dinner<p>

.

.

Unceremoniously he dropped the miko unto the chair at the dining table, he then headed back to the entrance that led to the kitchen, he winked and smiled at his staff, assuring them that what he had done was not against them. He then hollered, "FOOD," and sat himself at the table smiling at her jovially. This was turning out to be fun and he was not even done yet.

"FOOD!" She jumped as she heard him hollering a second time. She had quickly hidden the unfinished apple and now sat there stunned, her stomach hollering in protest at the wasted food back at the kitchen and at the apple it was now being denied as well. Why did he have to waste all that delicious smelling food? He should know how hungry she was! She narrowed her eyes at him as he hit the table and yelled even louder than she thought possible. That was it she had had enough. She snapped out of her chair, "YOU sel-"

"There my dear Kagome is your dinner!" He announced smiling as he cut her off. The kitchen staff hurried into the room to lay out the dishes on the table. He watched as she flopped back into the chair, at a loss for words it would seem and couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

Her mouth watered as the food was placed in front of her and in glee she grabbed the serving spoon and started filling her plate. Toga now forgotten, she picked up her fork, more than happy to assuage her upset stomach. Shoving her fork into the delicious smelling food and grabbing a chicken leg, she lean forward to take her first bite only to find air. Startled she looked at her hand and found it empty the chicken and fork sitting on her plate.

Toga smirked as he peered down at her. Laying a hand on her shoulder he chastised her rush to eat before giving thanks. Closing his eyes he began and peeked out to see she was watching the food instead. He cleared his throat and coughed, getting her attention he then placed his hand in front of him and peering down at her, waited for her to do the same.

Trying her best not to scream she gave him her best smile and clasping her hands in front of her closed her eyes. As she waited for him to begin, she leaned forward and took a deep breath of the food in front of her making her nose twitch in pleasure. She licked her lips and pulled in her bottom lips, in anticipation of the meal to come. _'So good.'_ She softly moaned to herself ready to eat that yummy smelling chicken.

Toga began his thanks mumbling the words so she knew not what he said. He would occasionally say a word; throwing in a thank you or amen here. All the while keeping a discreet eye on the miko.

Kagome saw him bow down and quickly did the same and went for the food only to find her self stopped again. Toga shook his head at her and clasped his hands back in front of him and continued his prayer of thanks. She took in a deep breath and clasping her hands together, mustered a half-smile. She once more lowered her head but this time kept her eyes open watching the food in front of her with longing. If she could just get a small piece in her mouth to hold her over . . .

He openly smirked as he watched her hand slowly reach out to her plate, he once again bowed, forcing her to pull her hand away and do the same, this time though she kept her hands clasped. He continued his mumble of thanks, wondering if maybe he had gotten his point across.

Kagome had had enough at this point. How long could one person give prayer of thanks to the Kami? As he began to bow one more time, she snapped and bowing quickly yelled, "AMEN!"

No, it would seem not. _'Hn.'_

.

.

* * *

><p>This chapter and the next or over my word limit of five hundred, but I'm sure that you all do not mind! Enjoy and let me know what you think. ^.^ <strong>Vocaloid Marmalade86, IntertwinedMelodies, Esha Napoleon, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, kate, TearsDrippingDown, CityOfFallenAshes, la canelle, llebreknit, 2featherbraids, AnabellaGC, <strong>**Verzozao** and **Enya**. Priss ^^


	71. Playing Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Playing Along<p>

.

.

He felt his eye twitched at her behavior. Yes, it was his fault that she had finally snapped but she was the Lady of the West and should be above such behavior. He watched her shove a fork full of food into her mouth and clasping the chicken went to take a bite. Grabbing it out of her hand he picked her up. "My dear Kagome, you must be so tired! Let us get you to bed, for you have traveled far this day and must be weary," he proclaimed as he slung her once more over his shoulder and headed towards their room.

"GAH!" she let out the wind momentarily being knocked out of her. Catching a breath she quickly formulated a plan she pleaded with him, "_Please!_" she pleaded getting him to pause. "U-Um, please, put me down so that I can properly speak to my Lord," she requested knowing that if she didn't do this right she would be going without food which would put a kink in her plans.

He put her down but grabbing her chin he forced her to keep eye contact and stated, "Kagome, I am your husband. There is no need to call me Lord," he calmly said. He waited until she nodded her head and releasing her chin waited.

Taking a calming breath she began, "Please Lo-Toga I must eat." She implored, "It has been morning since I last ate and now it is night, I am famished!" she finished waiting for his response.

He thought it over leaving her to sweat a bit before answering. "Then let us eat." He announced smiling and holding out his arm he waited for her to grasp his arm. Once she did he laid his other hand on top of hers and led them back to the table, helping her to her seat. Making his way to his seat he then watched her gratefully pick up her fork but stopped her. "This breakfast looks promising does it not?" he inquired of her.

Startled she looked back down at her food; chicken, roast, green beans, rice and so much more but no breakfast food was there. "Tog-"

"Please, husband will do." He said cutting her off.

She noticeable swallowed and started again. "Husband, you are mistaken this is _not_ breakfast," she said. "This is dinner that you see before us," she finished.

"It _IS_ breakfast." He snapped back.

"No it is _not_, it is dinner!" she stated back at him, eyes round. What was wrong with him? _'Crazy, that's what!'_

Shoving his chair back he got up. "If this is dinner, then we will be back when it is breakfast." He said as he began to walk towards her.

Horrified she quickly said what he wanted to hear, "You are right husband! It is breakfast before us, I was mistaken," she said. She watched as he came to a stop and slowly walked back to his seat.

"We all make mistakes, it is fine." He said nonchalantly. "Go ahead and eat," he finished as he watched her quickly shove some food in her mouth. "How is it?" He asked barely smirking at his victory.

Kagome quickly swallow before responding. "It is a wonderful breakfa-"

"My dear Kagome I fear you are mistaken. It is dinner that you eat not breakfast." He said, placing some food in his mouth he watched as she momentarily choked on the food in her mouth. He snickered to himself, enjoying her confusion.

Quickly grabbing the goblet she took a slow drink of water to clear her throat. He was playing her that was what was going on. Decision made, she could and would beat the two-timing bastard at his stupid game. Collecting herself she placed the goblet carefully on the table and with wonderment in her eyes gasped, "Why it is dinner!" she gasped out watching him carefully only to see him nearly dropped his fork at her agreement. Suppressing a chuckle she innocently waited for his reply.

"Is it?" he asked her eyeing her carefully.

"It is." She confirmed to him smiling sweetly. "You have said it is and therefore it is. It is whatever you wish it to be," she said grinning at him innocently and picking up her fork continued to eat her meal in stun silence. She had beaten him at his own game and left him shock. _'Yōkai- no Men."_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I am planning a baby shower at my house for a friend this Saturday, kind of another busy week! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your continued support and reviews! <strong>Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, llebreknit, Vocaloid Marmalade86, TearsDrippingDown, Marya2121, kate, AnabellaGC, Kira, Fluffy Cuddles<strong> and** Verzozao.** Priss ^^


	72. Bonded

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Bonded<p>

.

.

Now finding herself once more lost in the halls of his castle she was wondering if perhaps she should have let the irritating Inu lead her to her rooms after dinner. Sometimes she wondered if she was just too stubborn for her own good . . ._'Nah.'_ She would find her room it was just a matter of time. Closing her eyes at the three choices before her, she slowly turned in a full circle before coming to a stop and opening her eyes. "Hmm…" she mused considering her choices. _'Oh, what the heck.'_ Starting with the hall to her left, she pointed and began, "eeny, meeny, miny-"

"Ahem." The panther said coldly announcing her presence behind the ningen that had dared to take _her_ Toga away from her! She narrowed her eyes as she waited for it to turned around. Oh, how she had been overjoyed when she had first seen Toga-sama walk into the court only to have it replaced with overwhelming anger, that she had to quickly suppress, at the thing that had walked in behind her Toga and been announced as his mate.

Kagome slowly turned around and was pleasantly surprised when it was not Toga that stood behind her but a female panther yōkai. She let out a sigh of relief at her good fortune, someone who could help find her room but as the demoness narrowed her eyes at her, she began to have second thoughts. "Um- hi?" she hesitantly said as the panther continued to looked down at her with disdain. Feeling her ire rise at her continued silence Kagome planted her hands on her hips and tilting her head up she snapped out, "Its rude to- - wait a minute? Your that harlot!"

The demoness eye twitched, _'How dare she-'_ she abruptly stopped and once more narrowed her eyes. _'What's this!' _She reached out grabbing the ningen chin, eliciting a yelp as she roughly tilted the ningen head left and right. She then heard the ningen growl out as she felt her hand getting smacked. "Not bonded." The demoness sneered, a glint in her eyes as she released the ningen chin.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay everyone. This has been another eventful week, from ER visit for son (he's okay), to having Thanksgiving sneak up on me (Yes I was able to make a delicious turkey), to everyone minus husband coming down with some kind of cold, which of course he is now feeling the effects of and our internet crapping out on us. Yup, eventful is definitely the right word but alas I do digress. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if I need to make any changes. I am going to try to get another chapter up before Monday to make up for my delay! Thank you for all my continued readers and reviewers! <strong>Esha Napoleon, kate, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, llebreknit, Veraozao, Allison 1, CityOfFallenAshes, AnabellaGC, <strong>and **Angel Ruvee. **Priss ^^


	73. Puffball

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Puffball<p>

.

.

Kagome laid quietly on her bed, going over all that she had discovered. Bonded, whatever that was, was what she lacked according to that harlot.

'_Human marriage does not equate to that of a demon's **ningen**.' The female had hauntingly informed her._

Meaning her marriage was a farce according to what . . . demon customs? Well, if this was a farce why would he announce it to his court . . . unless they were all in on it too? She felt her chest tighten, as her stomach knotted and she caught her breath in her throat. She quickly shook her head, if this was a farce so what! She did _not_ care about Toga; there was no way that this was going to bother her. But if this truly was a farce, how dare he make a jest out of her! Her ire began to grow at the implication and was quickly blocked. She could not loose her temper now but the audacity of that panther demoness!

'_You my dear **are** the harlot, according to demon customs.' The panther smirked._

Insufferable yōkai she growled out into her darken empty room. I was married before witnesses and the Kami she grumbled to no one. Once again she felt her anger began to boil but just as quickly was hit with a peal of laughter and had to roll over to bury her face into the pillow to stifle the sound. _'Oh, that stupid cat!'_ She probably took at least two of the stupid cats nine lives tonight- wait do panther's have nine lives? Another giggle escaped her pressed lips as she remembered what happened.

"_Excuse me," Kagome had bit out, "Who are you to be calling me a harlot! That would be you wrapping your clammy paws around **my** husband" she continued, eyes flaring with her anger. "On second thought, whore fits you better," she finished._

_Everything had happened so fast! The cat had reached out to grab her but Kagome was ready and zapped her, turning the cat's tail into a puffball! She warned the dang cat to not try again but of course she was ignored as the feline made a second attempt. _

_This time she had up her reiki just a tad to send the cat not only flying back, but her whiskers were smoldering and the rest of her hair was now standing on end turning her into one huge puffball! "That is going to be one nasty hairball!" she had quipped leaving the stun cat behind._

She once more had to stifle her laughter at the image of the panther having to lick her fur down. It served her right for thinking that Toga was hers! In the cats wildest dream he would never be hers because he was he- _'Oh-'_ Kagome shot up in bed, she did not just think that! It was time to leave.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ugh, this chapter was a hard one to write. Let me know your thoughts. I will be late with the next chapter. Another busy week, decoration to put up and Christmas cards to make and cleaning to do! Eek, I'm already stressing! 0.o Thanks everyone for reading my story and your wonderful reviews! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, Esha Napoleon, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, kate, llebreknit, The Dragon Singer, CityOfFallenAshes, Itachi anime, Veraozao<strong> and **Sarah Victoria Cullen.** Priss ^^


	74. Epitome of a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Epitome of a Cat<p>

.

.

Toga sat in his office working on missives, when he felt a disturbance in the Citadel. He narrowed his eyes and stood up as he felt the flare of auras; one of which he definitely recognized as being the Miko. _'Hn.'_ What had the little vixen gotten herself into?

. . . . . . .

He looked around the hall where he had felt the auras clash and was impressed by what he found here. He could smell relief, shock, anger and- amusement . . .? _'Interesting.'_ That he had not expected. Seeing as the girl had left unscathed and in a merry mood he decided to check on the demoness that had been here to ensure that she was okay as well. Taking in the area one more time and seeing that he left nothing unturned he followed the panther's angry scent.

Arriving at her door he didn't think twice upon opening the door and entering, the first chamber being a formal area for guest. He stopped mid-stride, jaws clenching tight at the sight before him. He had to be seeing things, he slowly blinked, and no he was not. That Miko was tricky, had she done this intentionally? The panther was one huge puffball!

There she laid, a startled wide-eyed look open her face from her position on the ground with one of her legs tucked under her and the other stretched towards the ceiling, her hand wrapped around her ankle. She was bent forward and he could clearly see the grooming she was in the midst of doing on the leg she held; she had just begun. She was the epitome of a true cat. _'Indeed!'_ He bit his tongue, keeping his face stoic as he nodded at her and backed out of the room.

He quickly made his way back to his office where he burst into sniggers upon shutting his door; the image of a puffball panther grooming her self in such a cat-ish way was forever more burned into his mind. He abruptly stopped laughing and shuddered where he stood feeling the bile rise in his throat. That panther was the very same one that had wrapped her self around him earlier. **'I hate cats,'** his inner demon growled and Toga nodded quickly in agreement. _'That is going to be one nasty hairball.'_ Toga said as he shuddered again.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your patients. Got everything that needed to be done this week done! Go me and the Christmas Cards are made and ready to mail. ^^ Any who, for your patients. I took llbreknit wish and thus this chapter was born. I don't know if my words do what I saw in my head justice but you be the judge of that. Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and ideas! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, kate, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, Sarah Victoria Cullen, AnabellaGC, llbreknit<strong> and **Veraozao.** Priss ^^


	75. Time to Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Time to Leave<p>

.

.

She had waited late into the night before making her move and now it was time. She quietly got up and quickly changed her clothes, leaving her discarded clothes on the bed. The clothes she now wore did not carry her scent yet and her discarded clothes would throw off the Inu to her whereabouts. Grabbing a satchel that she had found in the room she quickly stuffed what she manage to sneak out of dinner into it. Glancing around the room one last time she gave a firm nod, she was ready to leave.

. . . . . . . . .

She was as silent as a mouse but if she couldn't stop the fits of giggle's that threaten to erupt over her escapade she was doom to failure! Oh, how she wished to be the bug on the wall when he realized that she had left! She quickly bit her bottom lip to keep her laughter in. There was no doubt, it would be priceless! Pausing she took a deep breath and calmed herself but was quickly assaulted with another image that sour her mood.

'_Baka.'_ Did he really think that she was stupid and wouldn't have found out about his little whore. _'Ha!'_ That two-timing dog better think again. She would not stand by and be made a fool of by a cheating husband, who was she to stand in their way. She stopped as she felt her chest tighten. _'I really don't care!' _she adamantly yelled at herself. She continued forward pausing to scan the area and seeing the guards back turned quickly made her way to and through the gate and back into the shadows.

As she made her way through the village she thought about how the people had been happy to see Toga, a little girl even gave her a flower. Maybe, she was wrong about him . . .? No, every man who had come seeking her hand had only seen her as a prize a tool to their means of status and power, right . . .? Not to mention that little whore that- that . . . she paused and covered her mouth as she was hit with a fit of laughter.

'_Puffball!'_ Stupid cat, _so_ had it coming talking down to her as if she were better. Well, now she could wear her error! Laughter left her lips as she clasped her stomach, she was certain that it was going to take a few days for the cat to get her fur in order. Now in a lighter mood she continued forward and soon found herself at the last wall; turning around she looked back at the Citadel. "Good luck _Puffball_ may the courts be in awe of you," she sniggered "and as to you mutt!" She then stuck her tongue out.

.

.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to figure this chapter out. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks guys for you continued support! <strong>Kate, Esha Napoleon, Sarah Victoria Cullen, Singer, IntertwinedMelodies, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, TearsDrippingDown, AnabellaGC, Tsyilna Llyria, CityOfFallenAshes, llebreknit, Veraozao<strong> and **tinabug.** Priss ^^


	76. Mocked

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Mocked<p>

.

.

Back at the Citadel Toga had settled for the night only to be awoken to the weirdest sensation of being- mocked . . .? Sitting up he looked around his room, pondering the sensation but seeing nothing he slowly laid back down, now wide-awake.

Something was off and not one to give up, even if he could not put his finger on it, he got up dressed and decided to take a walk around the Citadel; sleep time was over. He was determined to find out what exactly was off; it was something close to him that he knew was for sure.

. . . . . . . . .

It had been two hours since he had awoken and he had yet to find what was off. _'Aggravating.'_ He mentally growled now pacing back and fourth in his office. It was becoming troublesome; he had walked the grounds and had found nothing amiss. He had even passed Kagome's room and found nothing amiss her scent greeting his as he walked by on his way- out . . .

His eyes narrowed as he spun around and rushed out of his office. When he had come back from his walk passing her room, yet again, her scent had been gone and now that he thought on it her scent was not as fresh as it could have been when he had originally passed by her door. _'She wouldn't.'_ He quicken his pace as he approached her door and slammed it open without even knocking for permission to enter. He did not want to believe it but as he made his way towards her bedchamber, her scent was almost gone and no whisper of a breath or heartbeat could be heard. _'She couldn't.'_ Throwing open the last door, he strode in and was greeted with an empty room with nothing but a pile of her clothes on the bed. _'She did!' _He let out a growl of annoyance.

He should have known it would be her that had awoken him. She most likely had been laughing at him as she made her escape. But how had she escaped, she most certainly did not use the front door and they were not on the first floor. Looking around him he noticed sheets missing from the bed and headed for the window to find the sheets tied together making a rope. _'Clever.'_ But there was still one puzzle left.

"Why run now?" He said out loud to the empty room. She could have run before the wedding but she hadn't. What had happened? There was only one person that could answer that question and it seemed like he was once again chasing her but this time he wanted answers.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am truly sorry for the delay. To keep it short I ordered eight little sailboats as gifts and when they got here they were horribly done. I had to take it apart and redo the entire thing. Well worth it though, my sails look much better then the ones that came with. Anyway, I digress. This month will be a slow month for updating with so many things going on with Christmas and New Year. I'll do my best, not to keep you waiting to long. As always let me know your thoughts. You guys are awesome. <strong>Aqua Cahill, IntertwinedMelodies, kate, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Esha Napoleon, Vocaloid Marmalade86, CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit,Verzozao<strong> and **Slytherin's Pimp. **Priss ^^


	77. Repulsed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Repulsed<p>

.

.

He barged in, having made his decision. He knew that delaying his departure gave the little minx more time to run but he needed to know if the panther had done or said anything to provoke her to run. Looking around the sitting room he found the panther lazily lying on the seating while licking her arm. It looked as if she had made barely any progress with her grooming, her fur still standing, if slightly a bit down.

"What did you say?" he abruptly asked not having time for any of the panthers' shenanigans.

She blinked slowly as she righted herself, revealing more of her leg then needed from the slit in her nightgown. "I know not what you speak of." She replied coyly leaning on one arm, while she used the backside of her other hand to slowly traced an invisible line from her ear down the side of her neck and down her front.

He narrowed his eyes at her play, she was intentionally wasting time and he would have none of it. "What words were said to Kagome?" he coldly asked her, "and I warn you, I have no time for your games."

She internally rolled her eyes, "Oh, that-" she started waving her hand in the air dismissively, "I might have mention something about not being bonded." She continued airily. "No biggy, although the poor dear is under the impression that your hers," she laughed at this.

Now that piqued his interest although it would not explain why she had ran or would it? "Indeed, enlighten me." He inquired, letting a smirk grace his face in pursuit of more information.

Seeing his smirk she got up and saunter over to him, while filling him in, "Oh yes, she referred to you as _my_ husband. The poor thing saw us an- . . ." She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes going wide and backed away from Toga. She could no longer make eye contact.

He watched as humiliation and embarrassment rolled off her in waves. Suddenly she hunched over on all fours and began to heave. Curious he took a step forward only to almost step in a bucket and looking down, he instantly regretted it. Dark clumps of something lay in the bucket; repulsed he backed away and watched with pure disgust as she open her jaw wide and hacked out a blob of something black that made a smacking sound on the ground. The sickening sound sent a shiver of disgust through him.

He had gotten what he needed and there was no longer need for him to remain here it was time for him to go after his little minx and leave behind the nauseating sounds coming from the panther. _'Disgusting things!'_

.

.

* * *

><p>Well, this is most likely the last chapter before Christmas so, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you all for continuing to read and review my story, I love reading what you all have to say! <strong>Slytherin's Pimp, kate, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit, Esha Napoleon, IntertwinedMelodies, CityOfFallenAshes, Veraozao<strong> and **Singer.** Priss^^


	78. Startled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Startled<p>

.

.

Kagome paused in the middle of a field of flowers and twirled, it was nearing noon and _he_ had not found her yet . . . or was he even looking- there was no way to tell if he was or was not and did she really care? No. She was free to do what she wanted just as he was free to be with that whore if he so chose. Walking over to a tree and sitting down, she ignored the pain in her chest at the thought of him with her and pulled out some bread to munch on.

_Why_ had he even bothered marrying her if he already had someone? She should have known better then to even hope that he just might be different then the others. All men were alike, period. She was just an object to add to their reputation, especially with yōkai but was he not already at the top . . .? What would he gain marrying h-

"Hello there."

Startled Kagome jumped to her feet and spun around in place trying to find the owner of the voice. Quickly scanning the area she found no one. Could she, maybe be imagining it? After all she didn't get a good night rest and- an amused voice broke into her thoughts, "Up here." She looked up only to go pale and then red in anger. What, she wasn't good enough for him to come himself and get her! _'I'll show that no good Inu-'_

Seeing her anger rise, he swiftly came down to join her landing lightly on his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he added quickly breaking off her thought, "I was taking a break when you sat under my tree." He finished glad that she seemed to be calming down some. He really hadn't meant to startle her like he did and while he did find it amusing; he wasn't expecting her to get angry like she did. "Lets start over. Hi, I'm Koroshiya."

"Ka-gome." She answered back slowly looking for signs that he knew who she was and seeing none began to relax until he held out his hand to her. She looked at him questioningly and only got a cocked eyebrow as he pointedly waited. Tentatively she placed her hand in his and watched in shock as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kissed upon it.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kagome."

.

.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I said there would not be another Chapter till after Christmas but believe it or not I actually had some time to come up with this and I owe it to Nipi for planting the seed! I hope you all like it; let me know your thoughts. Thank you to my awesome reviewers! <strong>CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown, kate, Slytherin's Pimp, Esha Napoleon, IntertwinedMelodies, Verzozao, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Vocaloid Marmalade86, The Dragon Singer, llebreknit, nipi<strong> and **Sarah Victoria Cullen.** Priss ^^

PS

This is definitely it, till after Christmas; MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	79. Worried

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Worried<p>

.

.

Toga was not happy as he made his way out of the Citadel. He had lost an hour dealing with the panther and another half an hour going over her room looking for any kind of scent to help him but at least he had gain valuable information. For one, she had referred to him as _my_ husband, which had his inner demon smirking. Two, Kagome had seen the panther and him; that didn't bother him, nothing had happened but obviously Kagome did not know that . . . and what about the bond?

He quickly passed through the village and approaching the last gate came to a stop. She had been very clever to change her clothes to throw her scent off but it still had a scent- it was stale from where it had been stored. His problem now is he had no idea what time she had left and being past noon the scent was now covered by other scents but he was an Inu and this would _**not**_ defeat him.

xxXXXxx

An hour later and they were once again back on the road, the both of them having decided it would be best to travel together versus her going alone and she truly didn't mind finding him to be wonderful company; he was smart, funny and charming. She really could not ask for better company and bonus, he distracted her mind from unpleasant thoughts.

They idly chatted about the day as they walked, enjoying each other's companionship. Time quickly slipped passed them and soon they found the sun slowly sinking behind the trees. Kagome needed to stop she was getting tired and her sight would be useless soon but she wasn't sure how she felt about stopping with Koroshiya. It was one thing to walk with a stranger during the day, a nice one at that, but in the end still a stranger.

She let out a gusty sigh and throwing her hands in the air turned to Koroshiya, whom had an eyebrow cocked at her in amusement and informed him that it was time to stop for the night. She then got off the path and heading for the woods paused when Koroshiya said he would get dinner; she smiled and nodded her head in gratitude. She had no idea why she was worried, she was a Miko and he a taka-yōkai; she shook her head at her foolishness.

He was amused at her theatrical behavior and watched as she disappeared into the woods. Letting a smile grace his lips he quickly left in the opposite direction to retrieve dinner, rabbit sounded awfully good and he was sure she would enjoy it too.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay guys, got back Sunday from a trip and Monday was spent taking down Christmas! It is great to be home once again and I will try and get back on schedule. Thanks for your continued support! <strong>TearsDrippingDown, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, llebreknit, IntertwinedMelodies, Vocaloid Marmalade86, kate, TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Veraozao <strong>and** nipi.** Priss ^^


	80. Another Male

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Another Male<p>

.

.

By the time Koroshiya returned with dinner, Kagome had a small fire going. He made his way over only to freeze at the stunning sight of the fire dancing over her pale skin and raven hair. She was quite beautiful for a human he thought only to realize that the object of his fascination was now staring at him in puzzlement. "Dinner?" he said nonchalantly, chagrin at having been caught staring as he closed the distance between them.

Kagome smiled as she saw that he held out already skinned and gutted rabbits for cooking. She reached out to grab them and accidently brushed her fingers against his. Against her will a light blush tinted her checks and she quickly stuck the prepped sticks through the rabbits, placing them by the fire for cooking. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She knew she didn't feel anything for him, right? Was it the way he had just looked at her?

Koroshiya went around the fire and sat opposite of her giving him self a better view of the girl. He had not missed the pink tint that colored her cheeks as she brushed her fingers against his while grabbing the rabbit's. He also knew it hadn't been intentional but for reasons unknown it seemed to unsettle the girl. Narrowing his eyes to slits he continued his study secretly of her as she occasionally turned the rabbit.

xxxXXXxxx

Toga had had two false starts till finally finding her trail and as the day progressed her scent became more distinct. It was now passed mid-afternoon when he came to a field of flowers and here her scent was everywhere. He absently walked around wondering what was going through her head. Did she even know where she was going? He stopped and looked around, something else was teasing at his senses. _'But what?'_ He continued on till he found himself under a tree and could see where the grass had been disturbed where she sat.

His nose twitched and his eyes narrowed as he was assaulted with a new scent, a male scent. She was no longer alone and this male now traveled with what was his. His eyes flickered in and out of red as a growl escaped his control. He sniffed the area and after ensuring the direction they traveled in was speeding off after them. He _would_ have her back tonight, that, he guaranteed.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yeah, another chapter! I am trying to make up for time lost and I hope to have this finish soon so that I can go back to Freshmen Year. (There may be some changes coming to that story.) Thank you 2featherbraids, I will be going back to fix chapter 79 and the escaped run-on sentences that plague that chapter, sorry about that. Thank you guys for your comments! <strong>Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, TearsDrippingDown<strong> and **2featherbraids.** Priss ^^


	81. Futile

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Taka means hawk.

* * *

><p>Futile<p>

.

.

Koroshiya wasn't a Taka for nothing. Many had assumed that they would be able to fly under his radar and go undetected, but _he_ should have known better. The first thing that he wanted to know was why _he _was out there watching them. _'The girl?'_ There was only one way to find out. Opening an eye, he looked over to see the girl staring intently into the fire, her arms wrapped around her legs. _'Let the fun begin.'_ He thought and smirked as he got up and made his way around the fire. He could feel_ his_ eyes following him as he sat next to the girl, Kagome.

Toga watched with narrowed eyes; what was he up to, sitting next to his mate? He almost let out a growl when the male took off his cloak and draped it over the girl. Then he had the audacity to rest his arm across her shoulders! He got up with the intent to put a stop to it but froze.

Kagome smirked wickedly to herself; really the nerve of some men. _'No, both men,'_ she amended. To think she would welcome such attention from a stranger. Then again, she did have an audience, did she not? Should she not perform to entertain- but of course she should! Oh, and did he ever have it coming. _'Payback is a dish best served cold.'_ She gleefully leaned into the warmth that Koroshiya exuded.

Koroshiya gave a slight smirk at his victory, which grew wider as he felt a pulse of anger hit him. _'Touchy!'_ Well, Well, Well. So this girl was the cause of their visitor it would seem.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His little vixen was letting this male touch her and she even seemed to be enjoying it! He let out a low growl as he stormed towards them. He was going to kill him slowly and painfully.

Koroshiya felt him coming and swiftly rose to his feet, putting himself between the two. He had no idea what the Inu was going to do and he refused to stand by and watch the girl get hurt. She was human and defenseless.

Kagome carefully got up and slowly backed away from Koroshiya, keeping him between her and Toga. She had really thought she would have had more time before he found her**. **To think, she had put in the effort to actually find spare clothes, even went as far as to climb _out_ a window, and it all was for nothing. _'Dang dogs and their noses!'_

.

.

* * *

><p>FYI: The original chapter I posted was not its best, and I want to give apologies to 2featherbraids as this too reflects her talent. Thank you 2featherbraids for sticking with me! To my reviewers thank you for sticking with me and letting me know your thoughts! <strong>Esha Napoleon, 2featherbraids, nipi, kate, Guest, Itachi anime, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Veraozao<strong> and **Matsuo Hotaru.** Priss ^^


	82. Flamingo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta By: 2Featherbraids (Thank you!)

* * *

><p>Flamingo<p>

.

.

Why had he even bother showing up here? From what she had seen, it was obvious she wasn't needed and she was doing him a favor by leaving. Now he was free to be with his slut, whore, wench- whatever, she was all three. What a way to thank someone. Seeing that both were busy starring the other down, she slowly started to back away. This was most likely her only chance for escape and escape she would.

Koroshiya watched warily as Toga stepped into the light of the fire, his ire evident in his eyes. He sensed Kagome behind him, trying to move away without notice. She too was up to no good and it wouldn't do to have her disappearing on him like this. Especially if she new what was going on. Without turning, he stepped back and grabbed her. He brought her to his side and used one arm to keep her there.

Kagome let out a startled yipe, eliciting a growl from Toga. In one swoop, he had ruined her only plan of escape and brought her into the fray. She let all her anger land on Toga. Why did he even care that another touched her? Not that she welcomed the touch either, but he already had someone back at the Citadel waiting for him. She let out a "Humph!" as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side. She needed another plan . . .

" General Koroshiya."

"Lord Toga."

Kagome couldn't help but whip her head back around and stare at both Koroshiya and Toga. General! That was just her luck, to run into someone who not only knew Toga, but was apparently was under his command! She should have never agreed to his stupid company. Men where nothing but trouble!

"Why are you here with the girl?" Toga asked coldly, interrupting Kagome's internal rant. The least he could do was hear his General out before he killed him. Before he could finish contemplating, a flare of miko powers distracted him. He watched with obvious amusement as she stomped on Koroshiya's foot. "I see you had no idea she was a Miko?"

Koroshiya looked down at his foot, which was smoking, with wide eyes. Thankfully it was still there, if a bit singed. '_That ungrateful wench!'_ To think he was about to defend her from Toga; shoot, at this point he could _have_ her! Looking up, he caught Toga watching him, merriment dancing in his eyes.

Toga could no longer hold on to his anger. It was obvious his little vixen wasn't interested in the General, and watching Koroshiya holding on to that foot reminded him of a bright, coral-colored bird with a long black beak. "For a Hawk, you sure do act like a flamingo!' he barked out in laughter, earning himself an angry glare from the Taka.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for your review's everyone! <strong>IntertwinedMelodies, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, Kary747, Matsuo Hotaru, OyaYansa9, Sarah Victoria Cullen<strong>, **llebreknit, kate **and** CityOfFallenAshes.** Priss ^^


	83. Water Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta by: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Water Escape<p>

.

.

Kagome sat by the fire arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and a pout on her lips while the two yōkai stood a couple of feet from her, talking. _'Why did I even bother running,'_ she thought, letting out a huff of agitation. She replayed the scene in her mind.

_~earlier~_

After stomping on Koroshiya's foot, she quickly took off running into the trees, leaving the laughing Toga behind. There was only one place she could think of that would help her, the river, but could she make it? She ran at full speed, trying to control her breathing as she ducked under low branches and leaped over roots. Her heart raced as the sound of water reached her ears. Kagome was almost there and she dared to let a smile of triumph spread across her lips as she left the tree line.

Not wanting to slow down, she leaped into the water, readying herself mentally for the coolness of it. She slammed her eyes shut in anticipation, only to come to a halt in mid-air. Opening her eyes slowly, she found her feet barely skimming the surface and a pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist. Twisting in the tight grip as best as she could, she came face to face with a smirking Toga.

_~end~_

'_AURGH!'_ she mentally screamed and did a face palm. With two of them now, even if she did have any idea of what to do, her chances of escape were low. She cautiously looked over her shoulder to see the bane of her existence talking to Koroshiya. The red mark on Toga's face had slowly begun to fade already. Kagome smirked; slapping him had felt _good._

…..

Feeling glee coming off of Kagome, Toga looked over only to see the smirk disappear as she quickly gave him her back. Involuntarily, he rubbed the abused cheek. When he had caught her in mid-jump, he had not expected the retaliation. But then again, he should not have expected any less. She was feisty.

Turning back to Koroshiya, he ordered his General to meet them back at the Citadel. He was internally glad to learn that his General had had no interest in the girl besides curiosity as to why she was traveling alone and carrying the scent of the Citadel. After watching Koroshiya depart, he turned back to Kagome, studying her thoughtfully.

If his senses were not betraying him, he was catching wisps of hurt and jealousy coming from Kagome. For someone who had proclaimed that she 'didn't care' for him, he found it intriguing that she would behave otherwise. _'Indeed.'_ Now that they were both alone, this would be the perfect time to ask her about her rash decision and confirm what the Panther had said.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am amazed that over 100,000 people have read this story so far. I am literally blown away! Thank you all, who have enjoyed reading this story and have continued to send in their reviews. <strong>TearsDrippingDown, IntertwinedMelodies, Esha Napoleon, CityOfFallenAshes, Sarah Victoria Cullen, Veraozao, Slytherin's Pimp, llbreknit, Matsuo Hotaru<strong> and **nipi.** Priss^^


	84. Being Wrong Is Never Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta by: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Being Wrong Is Never Fun<p>

.

.

Kagome stood there slacked jawed as Toga waited for her answer. Snapping her mouth shut, her temper began to boil. He- he would dare question her as to _why_!? This had to be some kind of cruel joke; Toga surely could not be this dense. Was it not _obvious_ that she, Kagome, would refuse to idly sit by and be made a fool of, while _her_ husband tryst with that, that-_**puffball**_**! **

Without a second thought, she spun around and made an attempt to leave only to come face to face with the _jerk_ himself. Letting out an impressive growl, she swung at him, intent on reddening the other cheek, but was abruptly stopped when he caught her wrist in a vise-like grip. Before she could raise her other hand, she found herself being spun around and bent over as he popped her on her bottom. _'How dare he!'_ she thought and screamed in outrage. Kagome struggle to get free and yelled, "Let go of me, you two-timing bastard!"

"Excuse me?" demanded a stunned Toga as he released his hold sending the girl tumbling to the ground. He could not believe his ears; she had just said he, Toga, was a cheater! He was momentarily flabbergasted by the news, watching the girl on the ground glare at him.

"You heard me!" she hissed out, her aura crackling around her in her ire. "Did you really think that _I_, would stand by and be made a fool of by _my_ husband? While you tryst with the Puffball?" she finished, eyes narrowed and waited for him to deny her accusation.

Interesting, the Panther had been correct; the girl had laid claim to him. _'Hm.' _Seeing that she was no longer making an attempt to neither move nor talk, he got down to her level by resting one knee on the ground. Leaning forward, he answered her, "Why would you believe that I had two-timed you?" He had a good idea what it was but wanted her to say it out loud.

"I saw you two in the hall, while she hung to you like some kind of bloodsucking, bottom of the pond scum and you just stood there! Go ahead and deny that." She snapped out at him, once more crossing her arms as she thrummed her fingers waiting for his response.

"Did it not occur to you that I was accosted?" he inquired. Getting no response he continued, "I see by the shocked look that it did not." Oh, this was entertaining. A flush of embarrassment had appeared on her face as her world was flipped on its head by his words. Had she really believe that he was a being of no honor? "I _always_ keep my word, Kagome."

Shocked, she stared up at him, guilt and shame hitting her. Perhaps, she had been a bit hasty in jumping to conclusions, but how was she to know? But - _'Ah, dang.'_ Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," she conceded and -much to her annoyance- a smirk appeared on his face. The words he said next had her heart dropping into her guts. "Why be jealous if you care nothing for me?"

What was she to say to that?!

.

.

I apologize for the delay. I am back and will try to have one chapter out a week, if not more. Thank you for giving me such wonderful feed back and I am so glad that you all are enjoying my story. **Itachi anime, Esha Napoleon, TearsDrippingDown, Fluffy Cuddles, InterrwinedMelodies, llebreknit, Sarah Victoria Cullen, kate, Guest, Raven028 **and **lala.** Priss ^^


	85. No Longer In Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta by: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>No Longer In Denial<p>

.

.

She laid quietly on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her mind exhausted but yet not willing to let her sleep. She was debating with herself on whether or not to be annoyed. Annoyed that her escape had proven futile, but at the same time not as futile as she thought. A small smile slowly made its way onto her lips as she rolled on her side resting her head on her hand. He had actually come for her and she could not deny it, she was happy about it, but she wouldn't tell him that. She even refused to admit to him that she was jealous- much to his annoyance- and much to her enjoyment, served him right for his treatment of her. _'Humph.'_ No, she wouldn't say a thing to him- yet, but she could no longer deny to herself that she had feelings for Toga.

~Three Days Later~

Kagome had quickly won the hearts of every one of his staff and even the court . . . well, maybe not _everyone_. The panther was still sore about the electric shock; her fur still ruffled, not to mention the hairballs that he could hear being coughed up throughout the Citadel. Upon his return, Toga had ensured that the panther knew her place, with the promise of death if she forgot it. Kagome, from what he could tell, was in a happier mood; helping where it was needed with the housekeeping and adding that feminine touch with which his home had lacked.

Toga stared idly out the window, slowly rolling a quill between his thumb and two fingers. A blank sheet of paper lay before him, awaiting his response to Mr. Higurashi's letter. Coming to a decision, he quickly penned the response, poured the wax, and sealed it with the family crest. _'For better or worse,'_ he thought as he flared his yōkai to summon Jaken. He handed the letter to the imp and ordered him to send for Kurokinu as he made his way out of his office.

He flared his yōkai again, this time in search of the girl, Kagome. She had refused that night in the woods to admit her jealousy even when he had told her that he could smell it. Kagome's jealousy gave him hope that maybe there was more there that she was not sharing with him and he was determine to get her to admit it. What a stubborn woman! **'Makes her perfect for us,'** his beast rumbled in pleasure. _'Indeed,'_ he would have wanted it no other way, but every once in a while it would have been nice just to have her agree or at least admit defeat! **'Then we would not want her,'** his beast intoned. _'True,'_ he could not deny it, but he could still wish for compliancy- sometimes.

He quickly made his way down the halls and, turning a corner, found the girl with duster in hand, working side by side with his staff in cleaning the greeting hall. He fell back into the shadows and rained his yōkai, admiring how well she got along with his- no, _their_ staff. Kagome was laughing and joking with them and he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that it was not he. Releasing his yōkai to make his presence known, he walked up behind Kagome.

Kagome snickered to herself as she felt his yōkai brush up against her reiki once more. She had known that he had been there from the beginning, having sense his approach before he hid himself. Making her decision, she continued to dust even as those around her stopped and bowed. Two could play that game.

Narrowing his eyes at her blatant disregard of him, he realized that becoming irate would not work and decided on a different tactic. "I guess, news from your family is not worthy of your-" She spun around, a smile gracing her face and eyes sparkling as she interrupted him with her need to know how they were doing. "I see. You did know that I was here then?" He watched in amusement as her mouth snapped shut and a blush stained her cheek as she looked anywhere but at him.

'_Dang that dog!'_ Did he just trick her using her family to get her attention? She felt her ire begin to rise and was abruptly caught off guard as she felt his hands clasp her chin. She swallowed thickly, feeling the stirring of butterflies start to flutter in her stomach as she made eye contact with him again. "It is beneath me to lie," he said and with that turned, leaving behind a stunned Kagome.

.

.

* * *

><p>We are nearing the end! I can't say for sure how many chapters are left maybe I can finish it on exactly Chapter 100, we shall see. Thank you for continuing to read and review my story! <strong>IntertwinedMelodies, ThePandaHat, Itachi anime, nipi, Sarah Victoria Cullen, kate, Esha Napoleon, Slytherin's Pimp, Fluffy Cuddles, llebrekint, TearsDrippingDown <strong> and **Veraozao.** Priss ^^


	86. Bright Orange Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta by: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Bright Orange Hat<p>

.

.

Kagome went through the door that Tōga held open for her and came to a shocking stand still. Before she could utter a word, he spoke. "Your sister is to wed and we are to attend- unless, of course, you have issue with this?" He inquired. She vehemently shook her head no and then was overwhelm by guilt. She had done it again; thought the man honor-less. You would think she would have learned her lesson in the woods, but obviously not. Realizing that her mouth was still agape, she snapped it shut and turned to thank him- only to find a smirk spread from ear to ear- oh, his ego knew know bounds!

He watched as she narrowed those beautiful eyes of hers at him; he did so enjoy irking her. Shutting the door, he walked further into the room, explaining to her that this was for their trip and to pick out the items she would need for the wedding. With his approval of course.

Kagome slowly followed, watching him carefully as she made her way toward a hat, which had caught her attention. She made to reach for it, when he flinched. Having seen this, Kagome, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, grabbed it and exclaimed, "I think I like this one!" She promptly stuck the bright orange hat, the size of a turkey platter with a pink ribbon and two long peacock feathers, on her head.

It was Tōga's turn to narrow his eyes in annoyance; it was the most hideous hat he had ever seen. She had to be joking. Yet, there she stood with eyes sparkling, twirling in front of a full-length mirror, ooing and awing. There was no way she was stepping outside with that thing on her head in his presence. Before he could remove the hideous thing, she bounced right up to him, smiling. "Take it off," was his short, cold response.

Now Kagome could honestly admit that it the hat was a hideous looking monstrosity, but she was Kagome and she didn't take kindly to being told what to do. "No- I think I shall keep it," she chirped and turning around- just managing to hide a smirk- made to move only to be jerked to a stop. Kagome look down to see Tōga's alabaster hand gripping her arm. Things had just gotten interesting.

.

.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the delay it has been a crazy few weeks; Cub Scout camp cards sells, projects being completed and finally getting orders to move, which means prepping house for the upcoming sale. :( It will unfortunately, slow me down- I will try my best to get this done before we move this summer. Thank you for reading and reviewing you all make my day and we are almost to the end! <strong>ThePandahat, Esha Napoleon, kate, IntertwinedMelodies, sugar0o, TearsDrippingDown, llebreknit, nipi, InuDemoness1522<strong> and ** Veraozao. **Priss ^^


	87. Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta by: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Almost<p>

.

.

In less than a second, she brought her reiki to the surface and shocked Tōga into releasing her. Much to her merriment, it worked and she twirled out of his grasp, quickly placing a table between them. Bracing her hands on said table, she lean forward, the hat swaying precariously on her head as she cocked her head to the right**. **"Or what?" she asked slyly, a light dancing in her eyes.

Narrowing his own eyes, Toga hesitated a moment before lunging for her across the table. The dance began- he would step left and she would follow suit. This continued until he grabbed the table and threw it out of the way, sending the piles of cloth on top flying everywhere and eliciting an "Eep!" from Kagome. He watched, amused, as Kagome took off running in an attempt to place another table between them. He had no reason to toy with her the way he was, except for the fact that he was enjoying himself.

Kagome glanced behind her only to find Tōga closing in. Quickly, she took off the hat and spun to face him, holding the hat at arm's length behind her. There was no way he was getting that hat!

Tōga came to a stop in front of her and arched a slender eyebrow, amused at her antics**. **"Give me the hat, Kagome," he ordered, holding his hand out for the offensive item only to watch her, wide eyed, shake her head no. He made to reach for the hideous thing only to have her switch hands to keep it out of reach.

Stunned, Kagome leaned back as he hovered over her left shoulder, reaching for the hat; she quickly switched hands, doing her best to keep it away. Then she felt it, his hair smoothly gliding across her cheek. Her breath hitched as she realized the precarious situation she had just created and leaned further back in an attempt to put distance between them. She lost her footing.

He almost had it – a victory smirk began to appear - when he heard a gasp escape her as she started to fall. Swiftly and without thought, he caught her securely in his arms.

'_Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Don't. Open. Your. Eyes!'_ She found herself staring into pools of warm gold and her heart skipped a beat at the intimacy of their position. She was ensconced in his embrace, chest flushed with his, her hands laid lightly on his torso. She slowly gulped and took a breath, trying vainly to calm her heart.

Tōga stared down at her flushed face, taking it all in. Her eyes stared back at him in shock and bewilderment, the sound of her heart erratically beating in her chest and her failed attempt to control it. He didn't miss anything or the fact that she wasn't struggling to remove herself from his person. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward.

The opening of a door pulled her from her daze, realizing he no longer had a secure hold on her; she swiftly slipped out of his grasp and was across the room. Pausing by the now open door and the surprised servant, she placed the orange monstrosity back on her head and, winking at the servant, turned to Tōga. "My Lord," she chirped, a smile on her face as she gave him a courtesy and walked out, leaving behind an astounded Tōga.

.

.

* * *

><p>My house is officially for sale and I'm hoping I won't have long to wait for a buyer. Moving literally bites, saying goodbye is never fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the almost fluff. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me! <strong>Llebreknit, Guest, nipi, Itachi anime, Sarah Victoria Cullen, Esha Napoleon, Veraozao, kate<strong> and **Fluffy Cuddles.** Priss ^^


	88. Cool Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta by:

* * *

><p>Cool Water<p>

.

.

Tōga suppressed a growl that desperately wanted to escape his lips. There she rode on her steed, with that stupid-ugly-hat perched on her head as if nothing had happened – well, almost nothing. He hadn't forgotten the feel of her in his arms; nor the fact that she had slipped out of his arms before he could place a kiss upon her lips, but first things first. He had to get rid of that ridiculous looking hat.

xxXXXxx

Kagome rode ahead, head held high, a smirk playing on her lips. The day couldn't get better, they were not only on their way to see her family, but there was a beautiful blue sky, a wonderful breeze - and Toga, the look that graced his face as they rode out earlier was priceless! Oh yes, she was wearing that horrible hat, but oh, was it worth it. She quietly giggled to herself, she would have to find many more reasons to don the hat.

Lazily looking around she saw a small water fixture ahead and licked her lips in anticipation. She was slightly parched from the dirt on the rode and water sounded wonderful. Nudging her horse into a trot, she made a beeline for the water and had her lips gently pressed against the cool water before Tōga even caught up.

He watched with annoyed narrow eyes, her lips skimming the surface of the water and wishing he were the water at that moment. _'So close,'_ he thought and his beast rumble in agreement. A sound down the road drew his attention; a small group was heading their way. This could be entertaining, he decided as he quickly came up with a solution to rid himself of a hideous object on his mates head.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm back, we are finally settled in our new home and are just working on claims – for the things the movers lost and damaged. We also sold our home, whew – one less thing to worry about and that was a big thing. Now trying to get back in the flow of writing and I'm having a horrible writers' block. : Any ideas for ridding ourselves of the hat let me know! I've lost what I had planned to happen, before we moved. :( Thanks for the reviews and for hanging in their with me; **IntertwinedMelodies, Itachi anime, nipi, llebreknit, Esha Napoleon, kate, TearsDrippingDown Anerali, Tia, Veraozao ** and **Netflix. **Priss ^^


	89. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta By: 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Invitation<p>

.

.

Startled, Kagome looked up to see a bounce in her husband's steps – something was going on, but what . . .? Narrowing her eyes, she placed a hand on her hat to keep it in place. As she looked around, she saw a small group of women in the distance and heading their way. This wasn't odd, as the road-connected towns, thus was a heavily traveled road with merchants and foot traffic. She hummed to herself as she pulled in her bottom lip, lightly nibbling on it. 'He's going to try something, but I can't figure out what!'

~…*…~

"We are breaking for lunch," he announced, smiling graciously as he started making plans, but those plans were not to be. Tōga was miffed when he realized the ladies were demons as well. Dang the wind! Well, that nixed his plans completely; they too were Inu and would pick up on any untruths. If he were lucky, the group would just keep going and he would work out another way to rid himself of the hideous hat.

"Please join us for lunch," he heard Kagome ask. He mentally growled out, 'Ugh!' was she thwarting his plan on purpose? 'Wait - does she know?' No, that was impossible. Resigned to his bad luck, he angrily grabbed an apple and bit into it.

~…*…~

Kagome secretly observed him out of the corner of her eye, watching him angrily chomp down on the apple. No longer worried about his little plot, 'whatever that had been.' she snickered to herself -she had been right to invite the ladies to join them for lunch- and began to finally relax and enjoy herself. She listened and took in her surroundings as the ladies chattered away about the lovely country. It was a beautiful location to stop and have a picnic -made all the more so with a crystal blue sky and a nearby brook.

~…*…~

Toga leaned against a tree, having come to grips with his failed plan. How could this small snip of a girl cause him so much trouble? Pondering this, along with his failed attempt to kiss her, he missed that one of the ladies had made her way over to him. She placed herself rather intimately by his side, resting her hand on his arm. Before he could utter a word, a burst of reiki hit him.

.

.

* * *

><p>I do apologize for the wait, haven't been comfortable in this rental and unfortunately it is playing a major role in my muse. : Thank you all for your comments, very much appreciated. **TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Esha Napoleon, nipi, llebreknit, kagome'slove, brandypandyxxx, YamazakiHikari,** **Verzozao** and ** Silversun XD. **Priss ^^


	90. Self Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta By: FeatherTreeForest aka 2featherbraids

* * *

><p>Self Control<p>

.

.

"What does she think she's doing!?" She mentally screamed, as she was overcome with jealousy. She quickly reigned in her reiki; she would not let her emotions get the better of her! Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. 'I am not bothered. Nope, not one bit. He can do whatever he wants.' Letting her breath out slowly, Kagome tightened her control. Only to almost lose it upon opening her eyes to find the she demon placing her hands upon Tōga, a coy smile upon her face. Letting out a growl, Kagome sprang to her feet and marched over. 'Why hasn't he said anything?' Surely he would not let some stranger – a female no less - touch him or sit so intimately with him? She was practically in his lap and yet he hadn't even moved!

~…*…~

Tōga hadn't missed the very Inu like growl, nor the jealousy the woman now seemed to radiate. The narrowing of the miko's eyes and the anger rolling off her gave it away. Smirking inwardly, he waited patiently to see what would happen… Well, as patiently as one could be with his temperament. Having ones space invaded by such an unworthy female was really testing him. If it were any other time he would have rid himself of said female rather quickly. Who would want such a female that freely gave her-self to multiple partners (she reeked of the other males) but he could . . . No, he would deal with this temporary annoyance. This actually might very well work out better then he could have planned. Keh, forget the hat, if she would admit her love for him, he could live with the hat . . . no, not really.

~…*…~

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked in a deadly calm voice, doing her best to keep it together.

Having first looked around her for the source of the reiki, the female demon looked up and answered, "What do you think?" Kagome felt her eye twitch at the response, but before she could open her mouth, the female demon continued. "Are you his mate? I neither see a mark nor smell his scent on you. Be gone human," she said, flapping her hands unconcernedly at Kagome. "Your presence offends me."

Before Kagome could think things through, she was flying through the air with a growl, taking the female demon by surprise.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for, sticking with me and for not giving up on me. We moved, again. This time we we left the lower 48 and it took a lot of time for us to receive all our household goods - six weeks to be exact. I feel more settle here and hope to get in the groove of writing again. I will be working on cleaning up earlier chapters with help from FeatherTreeForest. Thank you for your reviews: <strong>TheScarletWrath<strong>, **llebreknit**, **Conitta**, **Silversun** **XD**, **fallingyuki**, **Itachi** **anime**, **Sarah** **Victoria** **Cullen**, **Veraozao**, **htaya2000**, **EshaNapoleon**, **nipi**, **Ikutolover93**, and **Radiant Celestial Aura**.


End file.
